Increments
by spacemonkey13
Summary: Chapter 30: "When she realized Maura wasn't coming back, Jane somehow found it in herself to start picking both literal and metaphorical pieces of herself back together." Marking this as "complete" just because this originally started out as a place to conveniently post my one-shot pieces.
1. Offer

"I got the offer."

Maura placed a letter in front of Jane. The detective paused to look at the envelope on her desk, quiet.

"I was surprised at how much they were willing to offer actually. Three books to follow based on the success of the first. They are very optimistic, really." Maura tries not to head on to full ramble mode, as her best friend likes to call it. But Jane's silence is a bit unnerving.

"Jane?"

The brunette leaned to the side, pulled a drawer open and plucked a single white envelope. She handed it to the blonde.

"What's this?"

"My application was approved."

"What?" Maura froze mid-reach for the paper.

Jane shrugs like it was nothing as she placed the envelope back on the desk and turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

"I go where you go, Maur."


	2. Stay

"I begged her to come back." Maura reports to her therapist.

"And what did she say in reply?" He responds in that solid, reverberating but gentle tone of voice that he has.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He repeats.

She shrugs in a manner different from the doctor he was used to seeing every now and then. She seemed….detached.

"She couldn't." He is struck mute when she meets his gaze head on and unflinchingly adds, "She's dead."


	3. Ask

"Will you go with me?"

Maura stops mid-reach for the pot of coffee and turns to look at her best friend. Something in the detective's tone alerts her that the question deserves her whole attention.

Jane shrugs. "Ma up and left with Ron to go to Paris. Just…dropped everything. I'm not begrudging her the opportunity, don't get me wrong." She pauses, shifts her stance to lean on the other foot, and starts picking at the edge of the counter.

"It just got me thinking." She takes a deep breath, looks back up to meet Maura's gaze head on. The soft smile on her lips encourages the other woman.

"Would you go with me? If…after all of this damn mess…if I wanted to just go somewhere else. For awhile. Or maybe not. I'm not sure. I guess…" Jane looks momentarily frustrated at having to find the right words. Or perhaps, at the thought that she needs to censor herself.

"Jane?" Maura takes a step closer towards her. She had been quiet a few moments too long.

The detective straightens, spine seemingly stiff and asks directly, "Will you run away with me, Maur?"

Maura's smile grows wide as she reaches a hand out for Jane's. "Yes."


	4. One

"I thought I told you I just want you to stay in one piece." Maura sobbed.

"I am. I'm here, Maura." Jane tried to console her.

"One inch, Jane. One hell of an inch and…" The ME trailed off, hand to her mouth.

"Maura…" Frankie laid a hand on Maura's arm, but the blonde shrugged him off.

"I knew it, Frankie. I knew that someday, her luck would run out."

Tears were running freely down Maura's face as Jane finally took a step back and surveyed her surroundings.

Maura on her knees.

Frankie standing behind her, one hand clasping Nina's.

Angela…her mother, sobbing while Ron held her in his arms.

Korsak on a gurney, bandage on one arm, Kiki clinging to the other.

Her gaze goes back to Maura. Her best friend. Her…person.

Why wasn't anyone holding her hand? Why wasn't anyone holding her close?

"I just really hoped that 'someday' wasn't going to be so soon." Maura whispered in a broken tone.

Jane turns just in time to see _her_ , her body…being taken away.


	5. Better

Jane wasn't surprised that Maura found her.

Maura was mostly relieved just to lay eyes on her.

"You disappeared." The doctor remarks as she takes a seat beside Jane.

The brunette detective murmurs a whisper of an agreement to her statement, and then softly adds, "I just needed to grab a cup of coffee."

"Here?"

She doesn't need to point out that the park where they got their coffee from the last time is closed. In fact, their current surroundings consist of mostly darkness and silence.

Jane shrugs.

"It's hard to reconcile in my mind, when I think about it all…that something I wasn't even aware of could play such a huge role into a series of events years later."

"Korsak's fine." Maura interjects, then motions towards a hole in the other woman's dress.

"You almost weren't." The ME's voice is gruff.

Jane shakes her head and moves her hand across the table to enclose one of Maura's in hers.

A beat.

"All I wanted was to be good enough. Good enough to pass the academy, good enough to become a cop, then good enough to become a detective, good enough to get a spot in homicide. Sometimes I even wanted to be a good enough daughter." Jane adds the last item with a sardonic laugh in an effort to lighten the situation.

Maura shifts her hand to lace her fingers through Jane's.

"None of this is on you, Jane." The blonde's voice is firm and she lightly shakes their intertwined grasp to get the detective to look at her.

"It's not your fault that your 'good enough' turned out to be better than everyone else. It's not your fault your 'better' was the 'best'."


	6. Luv

"Do I have something on my face?" Maura worriedly asks as she reaches for a napkin.

"Oh no, no. Sorry. My apologies. I didn't mean to stare." Her companion for today's lunch immediately tries to reassure her.

Maura relaxes and goes back to stirring her cup of coffee.

Which ultimately brings her back to the thought of Jane. With a glance at her watch, Maura also knows for certain that a particular homicide detective will be "jumping" at the first hint of opportunity to grab her own dose of caffeine. Their latest case is presently proving to be quite tricky, leaving Jane, Sergeant Korsak, Frankie, and even Nina restless. In her best friend's case, even more high strung than usual at the amount of coffee she has been ingesting.

"Am I keeping you from another appointment, Maura?"

The blonde is quick to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Ian. I didn't mean to appear so, but we're currently in the middle of a case and my mind was just caught up in some of the details involving it."

Regardless of whether she has been cured of her inability to lie, Maura still reverts to her habit of sticking to the truth—or as close to the truth as she can get.

The Australian doctor smirks and moves his hand across the table to capture hers and slowly raise it to his lips for a kiss.

Maura offers him a smile and pulls her hand back to her side in order to lift the cup to her lips for a sip. Her other hand preoccupies itself with rousing her phone from "sleep" and checking to see if any important messages or emails have come through that need her immediate attention.

"There's something different about you." He doesn't mean to state out loud.

But he does.

And Maura hears him.

She slightly tilts her head to the side and the look on her face is asking him to clarify.

He shrugs lightly and responds, "When I first laid eyes on you when you came through that door, all I could think of was that it was so nice to see you again."

"Now it's not?" There's a hint of amusement in Maura's tone.

He chuckles. "It's always a pleasure to see you, darling."

It's his turn to cock his head to the side, trying to pin down what it is about Dr. Maura Isles that unsettles him.

She meets his gaze head on, but then, as if shrugging off his attention internally, she goes back to scrolling through her messages. "I'm sorry if I'm being unbearably rude, Ian. But I just really need to check on a few things." Her last words almost trail off to a whisper, seemingly caught up already in her phone.

And it hits him.

Whereas before, he could almost make it a game as to how many times he can make the good Dr. Isles flush—be it in embarrassment or otherwise—now she merely gives him a smile in acknowledgement of his efforts.

Whereas before, she would rather be caught dead than be accused of not paying proper attention to a dining companion, now she simply apologized with nary a stammer or fluster around her.

Whereas before, her eyes lit up whenever she saw him after a long period of absence from his presence, now she simply took him in like an observer and exchanged pleasantries with him like an old friend.

Just a friend.

Ian wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't hurt. It did, somewhat. It does.

For all his travels, all his stories, all his time spent going from one place to another, he knew that he could count on Maura to be his constant.

When all of the uncertainties and amount of unpredictability in his life got to be too much, he could come home to her. She was his rock, his stability, his touchstone.

Yet at the same time, this new Maura in front of him isn't exactly a surprise.

He knew that one way or another he was bound to lose her—if she was even really _his_ to lose.

In certain ways, Maura Isles is still the same.

She _is_ still a formidable doctor in her field, highly respected and even highly envied by some.

She _is_ still very much an Isles and still the picture of proper manners, decorum, and etiquette.

She _is_ still a kind and loyal friend he would very much like to keep, if she'd allow him.

Before, those were the exact things that made him place her on a pedestal, was one of his reasons for stating that she deserved more than him, that he didn't deserve her, and that his penchant for Machiavellian tendencies shouldn't be allowed to taint her wonderful spirit and being.

And in other ways—seating before him, small smile gracing the corner of her lips while presumably reading an important work-related message—Maura Isles is different.

She doesn't allow her name, her profession, and her upbringing to limit her. There is an air of "carefree" that he wouldn't have used to describe her, but now he sees it about her. Whereas before there always seemed to be a degree of awkwardness to her words and actions whenever Maura tried interacting outside any professional capacity (or Isles capacity), now she appears comfortable, along with a degree of certainty as to who she is, what she likes, what she doesn't like…

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you there for a while, Ian." She places her phone down, knocking him awake from his quiet but internal observation of her.

He shakes his head with a rueful smile. "No worries there, luv. Being Chief ME for the Commonwealth isn't an easy task and I know it must take up a lot of your time."

She flushes in embarrassment but immediately comes back to herself as she straightens up in her seat and admits, "Actually it wasn't exactly a work-related email. Unless you count Jane ranting in her message about her frustrations on the case and trying to appease her with promises of food and caffeine."

"Ah. Jane…Rizzoli, right?"

And then there's her smile, the kind that reaches her eyes.

He can't say it doesn't hurt. It does.

But again, it's not like it comes as a surprise.

Much like his observations on the shift he's seen in Maura, he is also certain that much of it can be attributed to the female detective.

"Yes. You helped her with a certain minor surgery before, remember? In my kitchen no less." She shrugs but mirth is present on her face as she relives the memory in her head.

Ian has half a mind to remind her of their night together, before he met Jane personally, but he knew that doing so would serve no purpose other than to painfully remind him of what he's allowed to slip through his grasp.

Maura motions at a waiter nearby and effortlessly orders a few items off of the menu as if from more than just memory.

The look must have been obvious on his face as she explains happily, "Jane loves the burgers that they serve here, which is a bit amusing considering how she used to complain about the idea of blue cheese on her meat. I had to order it myself and show her that it didn't contain a lot of 'greens' in it before she finally gave in and tasted it. Suffice to say the other half of my order ended up on her plate and then her stomach." Maura's laugh rings out true and clear in memory of one early afternoon spent with her best friend.

Ian stays in his seat as he continues to listen to Maura begin to regal him with more tales about Jane, interspersed with a few stories about her _and_ Jane.

It should be upsetting but somehow Ian is comforted by the fact that it seems Maura has her own constant. It's sad that it couldn't be him, but he is happy for his friend.

His friend.

That's all they could be now.

But that is just testament to the kind of real person Maura Isles is. He'll gladly take her as a friend and keep her in his life than not have her in it at all.

Of course, this probably means having Jane Rizzoli in his life as well.

This could also mean that either his penchant for pilfering and smuggling certain medical items is coming to an end, or he will have to find ways of circumventing having to meet up with the detective in person.

Maura disrupts him once again by announcing that she had to leave.

"My apologies for cutting our lunch short, Ian."

He shakes his head in disagreement, "I'm just glad to have had this opportunity to take you out and give you a break, luv." He stands up at the same time as she does and places a hand on her shoulder.

She smiles widely at him and leans forward to give him a hug.

"Thank you. Be safe out there, okay? Hopefully we can still meet up the next time you're in town."

There is no hint throughout their lunch of picking up where they left off, be it in bed or in medical supplies.

Jane Rizzoli made sure of that.

Her presence when they first met gave Ian an inkling of where he stood with her in Maura's life. And his knowledge of who tipped the Interpol off on his whereabouts gave Dr. Ian Faulkner no pretense of where he stood on Jane's.

Maura glances once more at her watch, a split second before her phone rings.

She rolls her eyes in exasperation and humor as she waves a brief goodbye in his direction just as she picks up and slowly walks away while juggling purse and takeout in one hand.

"Yes, Jane I am on my way… No, I was at lunch… At the—yes, I got you your burger with potato wedges. I was having lunch with an old friend, Jane…"

A sigh.

"It was Ian."

And he couldn't help but laugh as he gathered his backpack and noted how Maura pulled the phone away from her ear as an obviously loud and agitated voice rang through its earpiece.

Best he left now before Jane decided to sic the rest of the BPD on him.

At least until Maura could appease the detective that all they shared was half an hour of their time to eat. As friends.

"Goodbye, luv." He whispers as he spares one last look at the woman he presumes to be the love of his life.

He just wasn't hers.


	7. Jealous

"Hoo boy…"

It was uttered under the breath, but due to the speaker's relative distance from the Chief ME's perch beside the body, the expression was perfectly heard by Maura.

Somewhat curious at the unfamiliar cadence and cause of the small intrusion to her focus, Maura looks up and notes the presence of a complete stranger.

Tall, lean, with red hair that went past her shoulders, fair skinned, and sporting a jacket that boasted a well-known "alphabet agency" as Jane liked to call them: DEA.

Whoever she was, the expression on her face showed a mixture of awe, amusement, and a healthy dose of lust, if she wasn't mistaken. And Maura was rarely wrong when it came to reading facial muscles.

Following the DEA fellow's line of sight, the ME almost stumbles backward when she realizes the subject of her subject's fascination.

Jane.

Her best friend has arrived at the scene sporting nothing unusual past her slacks, button down shirt, and blazer, plus that signature swagger Maura could count on to draw stares from a healthy blend of both males and females.

The doctor herself is somewhat drawn not just to her previous subject's interest but also to the figures within the crime scene tape who seem taken by Jane's larger-than-life presence as Barry used to dub it.

Hair down, sunglasses in place, Jane takes long sure strides to get across, swings down under and past the tape, and in a few moments is but a few feet before her.

"Whatcha got, Maur?" Jane's voice is a signature all her own and a slight moan causes both heads to turn to the source.

Maura is somewhat shocked and horrified at the blatant "want" all over the other woman's face, while Jane's remain stoic. Sure, she often teased Jane about sex, but there was certainly a proper time and place for such displays.

"I'm sorry; it seems we haven't been introduced. You are…?" Jane prompts.

The redhead doesn't miss a beat with a smirk on her face and hand outstretched in greeting, "Agent Carina Miller. DEA."

"Yeah. I couldn't quite tell with the jacket." Jane responds in her usual dry manner but nonetheless reaches out to shake her hand.

Maura stands up, a hand immediately assisting her in the process before she can fully appreciate the help. She knows who to thank.

Maura directs a smile at Jane, which also holds a certain degree of admonishment for greeting the DEA agent as such.

"Please pardon Detective Rizzoli's sarcasm. She's much more amiable in the mornings really." She steps a bit forward with her own hand outstretched in ready greeting. "Hello Agent Miller, I'm Dr. Maura Isles."

"Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth." Jane is almost always quick to add Maura's job designation.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods, Agent?" Jane is also very quick to ask and clarify the interloper's presence in their scene.

"Your victim is an informant. Or at least she used to be. We were set to meet up for a debriefing but she never showed. We were under the impression that perhaps she got cold feet and fled to Boston."

"Informant?" Maura is quick to observe Jane's facial and body language for cues. She knows that the topic of informants can be a sensitive issue ever since the detective lost one.

Carina straightens up and her smirk drops and shifts to a more serious thin line.

"Yeah. She was. Look, I know I'm probably going to step on toes here, but I just want to help get whoever did this to her."

At her words, Jane nods quietly in assent.

"You done with your initial exam, Maur?" Jane moves her focus from Carina to Maura, but doesn't wait for the ME's response before she continues, "Korsak's at HQ for some uppity meeting and Frankie's been called to another scene. I'll just get some update from the responding officers first and get back to you."

Maura merely offers a small smile in acknowledgment knowing she's already lost her best friend to thoughts on the case.

Before she is about to crouch back down over the dead vic, Maura notes the lusty interest that creeps back onto Agent Miller's face as said agent's gaze follows Jane.

Maura realizes after a few minutes that a frown has settled on her own facial expression, and she has neither the inclination nor the gumption to feel otherwise.

-x-x-x-x-

"What crawled up her butt and died?" Miller mutters to no one as she stirs sugar into her cup of coffee while lingering the Division One Café.

She is taken by surprise when a uniform sidles up to her and responds, "You talkin' bout the Queen of the Dead?"

Carina's mouth forms a slight "o," then morphs into a smirk as she lifts the cup to her lips for a drink before replying, "Queen of the Dead? How…apt."

The officer in uniform, Carina notes his name as Jensen, laughs and motions with a slight tilt of his head in the direction of the Chief ME who just boarded the elevator.

"Dr. Isles' moniker when she first started. Others like to refer to her as the Ice Queen just as well. Both stuck when some of the guys who first dared to make contact either found her too caught up in her work or too damn cold to make any connection."

"Wonder what Rizzoli sees in her?" Carina mumbles in wonder. She's observed the brunette detective interact with the ME and concluded that both were polar opposites.

"Rizzoli? Oh, man. Everyone's been wondering the same thing." Jensen laughs and catches the eye of another officer, who—sensing the stirrings of a juicy gossip or conversation—decides to walk closer and join the chat.

"Who we goin' about this time?"

"The good agent here has caught on to the wonderful pairing of Rizzoli and Isles."

The newcomer chuckles and with a hint of derision on his face, "Dunno what Isles sees in that bitch Rizzoli. Although I get why Jane'd stick around for the Doc. That face, that body, plus her name and dough sure don't hurt! Hell, I'd brave freezing temp to get me some of that."

Jensen laughs and adds, "Don't be so bitter, Jim. Just because Rizzoli's bested you in just about everything…"

Perhaps a few minutes ago, Carina would've been laughing somewhat along with them in mocking the ME. Rizzoli was a walking temptation and Miller knew her face and body language all but screamed for the detective to take her right there on the counter, but Dr. Isles' subtle barb about her level of intelligence was a bit much. And Carina was smarting from the well-aimed remark.

But despite her rocky record of getting along with coworkers, especially when her interest lay beyond the workplace, Carina Miller's apt for reading people gave her a glimpse of the underlying story.

This immediately dimmed her humor at Dick and Douche's remarks.

Dr. Maura Isles was somewhat awkward in social interactions. Her awkwardness was balanced out by Detective Rizzoli's own aptitude for people. Detective Rizzoli had a gruff exterior that was belied by the softness and calming presence of Dr. Isles.

And certain male colleagues were damn well jealous of the pair's relationship.

"I tell you this though, Jim. One day Rizzoli's gonna get tired of the doc and—"

"And then _what_?"

The harsh and distinct voice rang throughout the café, through the lobby, and even through a few of the suspects that were being escorted along.

Miller turned to the side and saw Jane Rizzoli's tall and striking countenance, hands in pockets, face devoid of emotion but eyes dark enough to communicate strong anger. And much as she felt that the female detective's voice could be bottled up for her own pleasure at night, she understood where Jane was coming from and felt a measure of glee at the pale faces of Jensen and that other prick.

"You two wanna continue what you boys were goin' on about?"

Both officers were quiet, darting glances around them as if looking for a means of escape or support.

They found neither.

"I'm inclined to just shoot you both really for even thinking of talking about Maura and calling her names, but that will cost me paperwork—lots and lots of fuckin' paperwork that I cannot be bothered to do on a regular day, more so today. So…"

She looks around the café and Miller notes how Jane's gaze lingers on a cluster of uniforms near the door before returning to Dumb and Dumber who seemed ready to shit their pants.

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear. Maura is my best friend. You say shit about me, and I can probably let it slide. But you say and spread shit like that about her and I hear about it? Remember: you mess with her, you mess with me."

Jane steps forward and the two uniforms take a step back, along with the other uniforms about who felt inclined to do the same. Carina is amused to realize that the other non-uniforms and detectives had retreated much much earlier.

"And even in the event that Maura's not my wife? She'll STILL be my best friend first and foremost. So again, next time I hear _anyone_ talking shit about my wife? They'll have to deal with me."

It was oh so wrong, but damn if her knickers didn't need changing after that display.

Jane shifts her attention to Carina and the redhead arches an eyebrow in response, amused and unflinching in light of the homicide detective's penetrating gaze.

"Miller, I'm flattered. But I'm married. Perhaps you shouldn't rile up my wife by goin' on and on about said interest if you don't want to be hit by Dr. Isles'… 'courteous' insults."

So Jane _has_ caught on.

"Me not caring doesn't mean I'm unconscious of it all, Miller. Tone it down or get out of our way. No one upsets Maura."

When Jane departs, a collective sigh from the first floor of the station's occupants can be heard audibly.

And that's all she said, Miller chuckles.


	8. Leap

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far, particularly IsaBabisa who has graciously written one for just about every chapter. All of your kind words are much appreciated.

-x-x-x-x-

Her hand reached for hers.

But she kept hers just a bit out of reach: stubborn, just like her.

"How much time do we really have left?" A whisper of a question.

Silence.

"Please, Jane." A plea.

"I don't know if I can." She whispers back.

"Trust me. Trust in me. Trust in us."

She looks back up at Maura, meeting her eyes for the first time in a long while.

"Trust that no matter what, we'll have this. That who we are is for good."

"Just like that?" Jane tries to smirk but fails.

Maura shrugs and is firm in her outstretched hand.

"Just like this, Jane."

When Jane grabs a hold of her hand, a sense of urgency like she was her lifeline, Maura continues.

"Trust me as I trusted you when we first met. Remember?"

A smile finally makes an appearance on Jane's lips.

"Against all logic, against all that experience taught me about people, against all my fears, I took a leap and it was worth it, Jane. It was so worth it. That leap brought me you, brought us all these years together." Her words are harsh in tone, eager to convince her best friend.

Jane nods, she squeezes her hand. "I know, Maura."

"It's time for another leap. You took the first one all those years before. I followed. Now, I've gone first. I think it's just fair you follow this time." Maura smiles coyly.

"Promise you'll be there?"

"Like I could be anywhere else but with you, Jane."

-x-x-x-x-

 _"I think she's waking up!" Frankie yells excitedly from his perch on the side of the bed._

 _"Of course she is." Maura whispers, tears streaming down her face as she clasps Jane's limp and pale hand in hers._

 _She stands up somewhat shakily, trembling at the possibility of what Jane would remember upon waking up. She leans forward, unwilling to allow anyone or anything else to be the first thing Jane opens her eyes to._

 _"Hello, Jane." She softly greets when she finally sees the detective's familiar brown eyes. She subtly observes and notes her responses._

 _"Hi." Her voice is raspy, unused for a good long while._

 _It was like there was no one else in the room but the two of them._

 _Jane smiles. "Love you."_

 _Maura's smile grows wider and emits a sound: a cross between laughing and sobbing all over again. "Love you back."_

-x-x-x-x-

"Be there when I wake up?" Jane's fearful.

"I'll be the first person you'll see." Maura assures her.

Jane nods once more.

She stands up and pulls Maura to her feet.

"I'm gonna marry you, Maur." She promises.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"See you." Jane smirks and takes the leap.


	9. Almost

AN: Thanks to those who penned a review, particularly for the last chapter. Latest shout out to cjunited38 for being kind and upbeat with her words. This one is a bit tricky. Unfortunately somewhat taken from something personal.

-x-x-x-x-

 _I saw an old friend of ours today  
She asked about you, I didn't quite know what to say  
Heard you've been making the rounds 'round here  
While I've been trying to make tears disappear_

She left me on a Tuesday, about two months ago. She didn't say much except she couldn't stick around anymore as she'd be lying if she continued in our relationship. And well, if there's one thing you can be sure of about Dr. Maura Isles, it's that she's honest.

Too damn honest.

I'm almost convinced that I'd rather have her lie to me and have her in my life as mine than have her gone altogether. Gone like she was never there to begin with.

All traces of her presence in my apartment are gone.

Except for a cliche of a box under my bed that contains mementos of our time together.

 _You're such a sly one with your cold, cold heart  
Maybe leaving came easy, but it tore me apart  
Time heals all wounds, they say, and I should know  
'Cause it seems like forever, but I'm letting you go_

Before we ever became more than friends, I've heard other people call her names behind her back. I recall almost getting into fights and scuffles in my attempt to protect her from those jealous idiots. Because can Maura help it if she's a hell of a lot smarter than them?

She detests it and loves to admonish me whenever she catches a hold of news that I've almost gotten in trouble for defending her. Is it wrong for me to want to defend the woman I love?

After she went and broke my heart, my anger initially wanted to lash out and call her names just as precise and cutting as others have called her before.

But I knew I wouldn't. I couldn't. And even if I could…

…I knew that it would only land me in trouble.

 _Now I'm almost over you  
I've almost shook these blues  
So when you come back around  
After painting the town  
You'll see I'm almost over you_

Lashing out at her would likely only have me end up on someone's hit list.

 _I can forgive you and soon I'll forget all my shattered dreams  
Although you left me with nothing to show, full of misery_

I saw her yesterday.

When I laid eyes on her from all the way across the street, I knew that one way or another I had to forgive and let her go.

I thought her reasons for leaving months ago were weak excuses for simply telling me directly that she couldn't go on pretending to feel something she didn't —or couldn't—feel for another person. I was heavily in denial that I would rather believe she was cold and detached than simply no longer in love with me.

Turns out she _could_ feel that way. She could be in love. She _is_ in love. It's just she couldn't feel that way for _me._ But she could go ahead and feel it for someone else.

That same someone else who would've had me on their hit list had I turned on Maura in my anger and broken heart.

 _When you come back around  
After painting the town  
You'll see I'm almost over you_

She had her arm entwined with hers, laughing freely in a way I finally realized she only did when in the presence of her best friend. She tilted her head to the side with that adorable look on her face when something confused her and I saw how Jane smiled that smile I finally realized she bestowed only when around Maura. She shook her head lightly, brushed a kiss on the side of Maura's head, and then pulled her arm from dear Maura's clutch only to use it to bring her closer and whisper something in her ear.

Just seeing them together was more than enough for me. All this time I thought she'd been going around breaking hearts while grinding mine into further smaller pieces, when it turns out she was finally getting that one stubborn piece she couldn't quite get a hold of—until Jane.

No more waiting, no more hanging back wondering if she'd ever change her mind about us.

I stupidly wonder if there really was an _us._

There are times that I think I'm almost over her. But yesterday proved "almost" may be sooner than expected. The truth was all too blinding to see then. And we all know that cliché about truth.

Truth fuckin' sets you free and shit.

-x-x-x-x-

AN2: Song that had the gall of unearthing memories is "Almost Over You" by Sheena Easton. Yes. It's a songfic. Yes. I went there.


	10. Letter

AN: Thank you for the reviews. The PMs about whose POV a certain last chapter was about...well, the decision to continue that one is still up in the air. I write only when inspiration hits. It's why I've decided to stick with one-shots because I suck at continuing and closing long ones. To the one who favored my style of jumping right into the middle of a plot and going on like everyone else had an idea...thank you.

* * *

 _Dear Maura,_

 _I'm not sure what made me write this letter. Actually, I do know. But I'm not sure why I'm actually going through with this. I guess what I mean is that I can't believe I'm putting this down into real words. Words I feel like I would actually let you read. At some point. Or maybe that_ is _the point, right?_

 _Anyway._

 _Look, I saw you this morning. Remember how you went to work before me? Because I said I'd pick you up, but then Frankie and his girlfriend woes happened. And well, we all know how long it could take my brother to go on whining. I'm sorry for that by the way. I wanted to ride into work with you. Not to mention the coffee I know you almost always prepare in time for me to barge into your home. I missed that today. Not just the coffee, but you too, I mean._

 _Wow. This letter is getting really out of control._

 _Later that same day-point is, I saw you on your way to the elevators and you looked real sad, Maur._

 _I was going to run after you but then, Ma happened. And we both know how much loooooonger my mother can be compared to Frankie. I thought I could slip away in time but before I could, the elevator doors closed and then a case came calling. So the first free minute I could get away, which was around lunch by then, I ran downstairs to your kingdom._

 _I gotta say, you have trained your minions well, Dr. Isles. If they weren't your loyal subjects as well, I'm pretty sure they would have kept mum for you but, of course they know better._

 _One of them (I think his name was Bruce) was on his way up to tattle. I know I used to tell you that to tattle is a bad thing. But just like lying, there are exemptions to the rule. And when he told me what happened, let's just say I was really glad he had the guts to not listen to your directives._

 _So straight up, that Dr. Enson is an asshole. I don't care about his achievements, his resume, or his family name. Anyone who dares to tell you that you're anything other than the awesome person you are, is automatically on my list. Although I guess my words right there are probably why you wanted your people to try and keep the news away from me._

 _But that's what best friends are for, Maura! I have your back, just as I know you have mine._

 _I know you try to tell me time and again to "refrain from threatening to shoot people on my behalf, Jane." But don't think I don't know that when that d-bag Cranson called me a "stuck up bitch" and "dyke" (like that's new!)-along with other colorful words-that you didn't subtly tell the man you knew how to make bodies disappear._

 _Okay. The point of this letter. Dammit, I'm getting to it, Maura I swear! (I know, language.)_

 _Maura._

 _YOU are perfect just the way you are. You're bossy, a control freak most of the time, obsessive-compulsive on a good day, and sometimes you drive me crazy._

 _But you are also crazy smart, brilliant, kind, generous (I know it's you who keeps sneaking food in my fridge, just so that I'd eat healthy stuff), loyal, did I mention kind? And you're beautiful as hell. Inside and out._

 _Anyone else who can't see that isn't worth spending an extra bit of time or thought over._

 _Enson is a lonely bastard who only has extra letters before and after his name to be proud of. And yes, I ran a check on him. He's just jealous, Maura. Because YOU have more than just achievements in the professional sense to be proud of and he knows it. You have people around you who love you for you. Who would do anything for you. And I'm sorry but you're stuck with us Rizzolis for life. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Your minions don't fear you. They RESPECT you. They CARE about you. Frankie and Tommy would give you their kidneys if they had to. Ma would lay down her life for you like she would for her own child. Korsak would do too._

 _Me?_

 _I'd do all of that and more if it means making sure you're alive, healthy, whole, and happy._

 _Because when I see you smile, that alone is enough to bring a smile to my face._

 _I don't think you understand just how much you make me happy, Maura. The thought of you alone, of having you in my life, more so when you're near… I can't put it into words._

 _You know how I'm mostly better at demonstrating. And if I could, I'd pull you into my arms, hold you close real tight, and I'd never let you go. And even that wouldn't be enough._

 _This letter has taken on a life of its own._

 _Screw this. I'm coming over._

-x-x-x-x-

With a knowing smile on her face, Angela folded the letter and placed it on top of the coffee table. Her daughter must have dropped it on her way upstairs—much like her pants by the looks of the trail of clothes that littered the first floor of Maura's home.

With a smirk on her lips and plans to drop by much later just to keep her daughter on her toes, Angela slipped out of the main house, earlier thoughts of coffee making forgotten.


	11. Decision

The sound of "something" hitting the hard surface of the coffee table jolts Maura from her attempt at reading the latest issue of _Journal of Sexual Medicine_. She glances over to confirm that it was the remote that hit her table, and the only likely culprit sitting beside her is Jane, frowning. Following her best friend's gaze, Maura notes the object of Jane's frustration to be the TV.

"Is something wrong, Jane?"

She shrugs in reply and says, "This movie is bull—"

Feeling Maura's pointed gaze, Jane backtracks immediately, "—crap."

"Do I dare ask, why?" Maura asks to clarify but her attention is already split between her best friend and her journal.

"There are quite a number of things I'd point out, Maur. But let's start with the characters' lousy decision-making skills." Jane scoffs.

The tone of her voice is what fully pulls the doctor from her reading material.

Finally gathering that until Jane has satisfied her need to go over the credibility of the movie—or lack thereof—she wouldn't be able to read in peace. And so Maura acquiesces. She shifts a bit to her right to face her friend directly.

"How so?"

"Okay, so you have these two lead characters: man meets woman, they seem to have decent chemistry, and they develop a degree of interest in one another. Then, this guy's job starts to get in the way of their relationship. The conflict lies in the part wherein the guy 'dies', but apparently he was just faking it. Was I surprised? No. Because the dude goes and compromises his job by telling his lady love about it before he supposedly dies."

Maura turns to the TV, but the film was long done by then.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I quite understand the problem there, Jane."

The homicide detective rolls her eyes. "He was under strict orders to keep his mouth shut. It was a sensitive case. But he goes on and puts months of hard work at risk by telling some woman he met like a few weeks in about everything."

"Well if he trusts her—" Maura tries to appease Jane, but obviously to no avail as she cuts right in.

"Sure, Maur. Trust her? Fine. But see, if this were to happen to me—"

This time, it is the Chief ME who cuts in with a question and a deep crease between her brows as her brilliant mind leaps much further along, "—if it were you, Jane, are you saying that you would allow your mother to go on thinking you were dead when you actually aren't? You'd allow Frankie and Sergeant Korsak to think that you may have died in the line of fire? For a case? For your job?"

Jane is partially taken aback by the question, as well as the sudden turnaround of the conversation.

"Well, Frankie and Korsak would understand—"

"And your mother? Tommy? TJ?" Maura cuts in again and Jane finally realizes that the blonde is somewhat agitated—or at least starting to look the part.

"Hold on, Maura—"

"And me? Are you telling me that you'd allow a case to take precedence over letting me know that you aren't actually gone?!"

Towards the last few words, Maura's voice had risen in pitch.

Jane remained quiet, both women staring at each other.

One with tears in her eyes and surprise in her heart at the overwhelming feeling she did not expect to wrap around her chest. Squeezing, suffocating, at the mere thought of having to think that her Jane would one day just cease to be _there._

The other, silent and contemplative, is taken aback at the anger and frustration that has taken over her best friend: worried at its implication.

-x-x-x-x-

 _Four months later, Maura buried Jane. On what was supposedly a routine investigation of a crime of passion, a person of interest got too paranoid and started shooting blindly. One grazed Frankie in the leg, three struck between the wall and the front door, one barely missing Jane…but the last one…_

 _The last one caught Jane straight through the heart._

 _Maura didn't even get to say goodbye._

 _She walked away from the cemetery in a daze, barely taking notice of the people who were present, of the people who came up to her to offer their condolences._

 _When she ended up at the fallen detective's apartment, Maura collapsed onto Jane's bed. Numb._

 _When she finally woke up, she saw the TV remote on the pillow beside her, a note pinned beneath it._

"I'm here."


	12. Broken 1

She's running as fast as she can.

Her boots skid noisily across the floor as she turns a corner, wondering madly if _she's_ okay and musing inwardly if she needs to draw her gun to get some answers straight away.

Thankfully, the latter thought yields a negative as she comes face to face with a nurse who looks familiar.

Jane may not know her, but apparently the nurse did.

"If you're looking for Dr. Isles, she's in room 406. But you'll have to wait for her attending to finish examining her."

The detective is quite unsure how to respond to the petite blonde who waylaid her. In the process of trying to come up with a coherent reply with all the thoughts raging through her mind, Jane suddenly finds herself in the waiting room, apparently ushered to it by said nurse without her conscious knowledge.

She is barely able to mumble a "thank you" before the nurse leaves with a "Mhmm…the doctor will be out to see you soon."

-x-x-x-x-x-

She isn't fully aware of what happened.

One minute she's in the middle of a "lively" discussion with a fellow detective on the merits of a particular Italian restaurant and the next thing she knows, Suzie is calling to let her know that her best friend was rushed to the hospital.

Jane is quite disappointed in herself for forgetting to ask Chang for details.

All she knows is that she went running to her car, somehow managed _not_ to get into an accident, ended up in the hospital, and is now seated in the waiting room.

Waiting.

-x-x-x-x-

She's pretty sure that Maura has been avoiding her for some time.

It started with small things like being too busy with her work to go for lunch, nag her to eat this, jog there, attend yoga. And it wouldn't have been a big deal usually since both were well aware of how the other can get caught up in their profession–except Jane started noticing that they hardly saw each other anymore. Rarely enough in fact that Jane began to _miss!_ Maura's reminders to eat leafy greens, wake up calls to go jogging, rude awakenings to do yoga...

And when Jane got to corner the ME to spend what spare time the doc seemingly had to spare, Maura seemed to be stiff as a board, never quite able to meet her gaze, and if she wasn't mistaken, looked like she was losing sleep –and weight. _She had those nasal juggle thingies. And her clothes looked…well, they certainly didn't cling to her as it used to. Not that she was looking or anything._

While waiting for the doctor to let her know she could finally see her best friend, Jane tries to backtrack and pinpoint where and when Maura started acting "weirdly" around her, to say the least.

The last time they went out, Jane recalls, was when they went to the cinema to watch Captain America. Maura wasn't all too excited about the choice of film, but understood that it was technically Jane's turn to choose their Friday night activity.

From there, the detective tries to piece a timeline in her mind as to when things started changing.

A throat clearing snaps Jane out of her internal sleuthing and she is quick to get to her feet as she greets whom she understands to be Maura's attending.

 _Author's Note: Hang on for the second part. I'm rethinking where this short is supposed to tread_


	13. Broken 2

_Broken Heart Syndrome._

For the umpteenth time, she wishes Maura was awake to start explaining it all to her.

All that Jane understood from the doctor was something about stress, and that it all basically just got too much for Maura and what everyone thought initially as a heart attack turned out to be something else. To be fair, Jane gathered that apparently a broken heart was better than an actual heart attack.

Still.

Anything that _hurt_ Maura never sat well with Jane.

Jane settles on the chair closest to Maura's bed and takes her hand.

And again, she starts to wonder.

What was going on? Has she been that bad of a best friend that she had no inkling as to what stressed Maura so bad it drove her to the brink of being literally heartbroken?

Jane freezes.

Has Maura been seeing someone and she didn't know?

Someone who dared to _break_ her best friend's heart?

Jane withdraws her hand from Maura's for a chance to clench her fists at the thought.

 _Fuckin' a—_ When she finds out who toyed with Maura's affections—

The slight rustling of sheets is enough to snap Jane back to reality and away from thoughts of investigating her way through her best friend's life while she was apparently not paying enough attention.

"Maura?" Jane whispers as she takes her hand, waiting to see if her best friend was truly awake.

"Jane." She mumbles.

A smile grows on the detective's face as she stands up, leans slightly over the blonde doctor and waits.

-x-x-x-x-

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_

Dr. Maura Isles doesn't guess.

But she can provide a hypothesis based on observation. And it is her hypothesis that her best friend Jane was seeing someone romantically.

And that someone was not her.

 _Does (s)he love you better than I can_

And the good doctor can also hypothesize that she's not supposed to know about it. Maybe no one else is supposed to. But, isn't she Jane's best friend? Why would she feel the need to hide it?

 _There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet (s)he's around_

The fact that the person Jane's dating is a woman certainly has nothing to do with the tumult of emotions that has been plaguing Maura since her unwitting discovery.

 _Lie_ , a voice inside her head whispers every time Maura's thoughts run along said lines.

A hand unconsciously rubs against her chest, right above where her heart is supposed to be.

Maura stops herself.

It's a good thing Jane stepped out for a bit lest she see and start pestering and causing a ruckus in the hospital for every time she thought the ME was the slightest bit uncomfortable.

 _Yeah I know it's stupid  
But I just got to see it for myself_

Maura first heard of Detective Emily Stern when Korsak mentioned her in passing as a newcomer to Boston and Boston PD. Assigned originally to robbery, their team crossed paths with Detective Stern when a break in ended up with two dead bodies.

The Chief ME was provided the opportunity to meet her in person when Jane brought her around to the morgue.

From there on, Maura observed that the robbery detective frequented the homicide floor.

Specifically, Jane's desk.

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss [her] (Oooh)  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me (Oooh)  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home (Uuuh)  
I keep dancing on my own  
(I keep dancing on my own)_

They had just gotten out of the movie theater, Maura exasperated but nonetheless amused at the enjoyment Jane obviously got from Captain America. Her best friend's wildly gesticulating hands tended to get out of control when she was feeling either excited or upset about something. The wilder they are, the more intense her emotions got. It was something she easily concluded from her first year of being friends with the Italian detective.

They were supposed to grab desert from that place Maura loved, but Jane could do without. It was Jane's way of compromise: Maura withstood the movie for her, now it was her turn to "suck it up" and go along with the doctor's choice of desert.

But then from a few steps in front of them, a door slams open and Emily steps out, a bit inebriated apparently.

Catching sight of the pair, Emily's eyes widened and next thing Maura is aware of is that they are caught up inside some bar filled with pumping music and a strong crowd of people squeezing them from nearly all sides.

Maura lost sight of Jane, despite the brunette's attempt to hold on to her best friend's hand. And so she decided that perhaps the best form of action was to wait somewhere near the exit. It was her understanding that Jane was trying to get Emily to go home. Maura was admittedly somewhat disappointed that their plans were disturbed but knew that Jane's stalwart loyalty to her fellow detectives had her concerned and simply looking out for Emily.

Until a moment later when it seemed as if time slowed down, the crowd of people in front of her parted just enough for Maura to catch sight of Jane holding Emily in her arms, their lips locked in a kiss.

She could not distinguish between the pump of the music and the pump of the blood that was loudly making itself known in her ears.

Through all the irrationality of her thoughts, all that Maura could think of was that…

It hurt.

It hurt. A lot.

And that was that.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Whereas she once took solace and comfort in Jane's presence, all that Maura could remember each time she laid eyes on Jane was the pain.

Perhaps it was unconscious at first. A bit of the self-preservation instinct kicking in, Maura rationalizes when she glimpses the pain and accusation of abandonment in Jane's eyes.

If her body equated pain at the sight of her best friend, why stay?

Slowly but surely, they spent less and less time apart. Mostly Maura's doing.

"Maura?"

The blonde is snapped out of her musings and she catches sight of Jane back in the chair she laid claim to from when Maura was admitted.

"Yes?"

Jane stays quiet for a beat, looking into her eyes.

Maura forces herself not to flinch in light of the detective's probing gaze.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

And ultimately fails as she brings her own gaze back down on to the blanket covering her lap.

"You heard what the doctor said—"

"You know what I'm talking about, Maur. Please don't…don't lie to me." Jane pleads.

 _Lie_.

She clenches her fist and brings her eyes back up to meet Jane's, and the latter is almost taken aback at the anger that blazes in them.

"Lie to you? If I've been lying to you, Jane then it's no more than by omission—which I'm sure you're guilty of just as much!"

And Jane snaps.

"The fuck did I lie to you about, Maura?!"

Maura snorts.

Jane belatedly notes that the ME has failed to berate her for her choice of language like she was wont to do.

"Don't you dare give me that fucking look, Maura and answer the question. You spent weeks avoiding me, acting like I did something wrong, punishing me for it! And I don't even know what it is you're punishing me for!"

"You should know!" Maura is adamant.

"Oh, that is a load of bull—that's shitty, Maura! If you have something to say to me, say it already! I'm not a mind reader!

Maura opens her mouth to respond, but a timid knock at the door interrupts them.

In sync, both whip their heads to see who dared to interrupt them.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Jane acknowledges the surprise guest with a nod and a one-word greeting.

"Emily."

 _AN: The song is by Callum Scott, "Dancing on My Own." The song is a cover, whose original was sung by Robyn. Give both a listen to._


	14. Broken 3

"You're upset."

"That's a very astute observation, Jane." Maura deadpans.

Jane leans back against the wall near the door.

"Of all the things you had to pick up from me all these years, it just had to be sarcasm."

"You do it so well." Maura shrugs.

"Tell me what's going on, Maura."

"So you're ordering me around now, are you?" The doctor shoots back, crossing her arms against her chest and slightly turning away to gaze out the window.

"I was trying to ask politely." Jane grinds out, jaw tense.

"You have a way of being polite." Maura retorts.

Jane snaps.

"Oh, you mean like how you were—just moments ago—polite enough to tell Emily to leave?" Jane's voice has risen towards the last three words.

Maura chooses to remain silent. But Jane can't help but notice how the blonde stiffens further at the drop of Emily's name.

The detective forces herself to calm down. In cases such as this one, pushing Maura only makes her more…"difficult," to say the least.

Jane finds herself trying to regulate her breathing, with much help from previous rounds of unsolicited tips on yoga and meditation that Maura had thrown her way throughout their time as friends.

She makes her way back to her chair and gingerly reaches for one of Maura's hands: the one clutching the hospital sheet. Jane's frown deepens.

In a low soft tone, she begins.

"Maura, I just want to know what's going on so maybe I can start understanding the 'why'. And from there, maybe I can finally figure out what I need to do to get my best friend back."

It gives Jane a degree of comfort when instead of pulling away, Maura slowly but surely twists her hand in Jane's grasp in order to slip and intertwine her fingers through hers.

But still, she remains quiet.

And so Jane trudges on.

"I want to know what has got you all stressed out that you nearly _literally_ had your heart broken, Maur. Broken! Jeez. I don't say it much but I really need you to explain everything about that to me sometime in the near future. Or maybe tomorrow."

There's a small smile that briefly passes Maura's lips and Jane finds this just the encouragement she needs.

"I want to know what's going on that I feel like I'm losing you. I want to know if there's some _guy_ to blame for this so I know whose ass to kick. I want to know why you've been walking around like…like you lost your best friend or something, because I'm RIGHT HERE, Maura! And I really want to know what's going on so I can help you. And because Ma won't take my word for it when I tell her I have no idea why you may be mad at me."

Finally, Maura slowly shifts her eyes to meet hers.

It feels like forever, but…

"I want to be mad at you, Jane. Sometimes I feel like I am. But mostly I feel like I'm mad at myself."

Jane tightens her grasp of Maura's hand but keeps quiet. She has to.

"Because how can I be mad at my best friend if she's happy?"

 _What?_ If anything, Jane is only getting more confused.

Maura fidgets with her other hand, picking at some imaginary lint on the sheet.

"You know that inter-personal skills seminar you took five months ago?"

 _Again, what?_

"Uh…yeah?" Jane drawls out.

"And you remember that short activity the trainer gave you? The one where she showed you pictures of eyes and—"

Jane cuts her off with a nod, "—and we had to 'guess' what emotions those eyes were trying to express. Yeah."

"And you remember how you almost got every answer right except for three items?"

Jane was beginning to get an idea of where this was going but mostly felt disbelief at the possibilities.

Maura looks down at their clasped hands, squeezing hers once, as if testing the reality of her presence.

Jane doesn't disappoint and squeezes back as a form of reassurance.

"You missed the pairs that expressed desire, seduction, and jealousy."

At the last word, Maura meets Jane's gaze directly.

And Jane is floored.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Maura! Sweetie!" Angela bursts into the room, Frankie trailing right behind her with a look of exasperation painted on his face.

Before Angela has fully wrapped her arms around Maura, the younger Rizzoli catches a glimpse of the tableau they had interrupted and he cannot help himself but wince.

"Hey! I just saw Emily heading out downstairs." Tommy comes in and joins the fray, shortly followed by Korsak and Nina. Frankie notes the tension that lines Maura's eyes at the mention of the robbery detective's name a split second before the Chief ME conditions her facial expression appear neutral.

Before they know it, chaos had descended upon the room, effectively shutting down any possibility of continuing their conversation.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"You just say the word, Janie and I'll get everyone out of there."

Jane's a bit startled at the appearance of her younger brother from behind her.

"Jeezus, Frankie." She mutters.

Frankie is tasked by the Rizzoli matriarch grab some items she'd forgotten from the car, but Jane volunteers to come along and help.

Angela is too focused on fussing over Maura that she doesn't question it, but the latter does. And with a pained smile, she watches Jane leave.

"You two looked like you were finally getting to have that talk."

Jane is quiet, introspective.

She leans against the hallway wall, two corners from Maura's room.

"Until Ma barged in."

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. But as soon as she heard Maura was awake, she was basically roarin' to go, Jane."

Jane shrugs.

"I was serious, Janie. I _can_ get them outta there." Frankie is adamant. He and the rest of the BPD were unfortunately witness to the recent tension between the ME and his sister. Talk and speculation was going around, with a bit of Emily's thrown with them as well.

It was obvious to everyone that Emily was batting for the other team.

It was also obvious to everyone that Emily was seriously after one particular Rizzoli.

Obvious to everyone at least but Jane.

Unfortunately, it was also obvious to everyone else but Jane that Dr. Maura Isles did not like the fact that Emily was after her best friend.

"Jane?" Frankie prods.

Something flits across Jane's eyes and she straightens up.

"You know what, Frankie. I _would_ appreciate it if you could get everyone out of there."

She places a hand atop his shoulder and briefly gives it a squeeze in thanks and starts walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need to run a quick errand. But I'm giving you an hour tops to get everyone out, alright?" Jane waves a hand in goodbye and then picks up her pace to jog away.

Frankie sighs.

He sincerely hopes his sister gets a clue.

Soon.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _AN: Okay. I know this particular "segment" has gone on long enough. I promise I'll do my best to end it at Broken Pt. 4._


	15. What

_AN: Pardon the "commercial break" for those waiting for the conclusion of "Broken." This is something that came to mind and felt like I had to jot it down before I completely lost sight of it._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Like a family signature, you know when a Rizzoli enters the room—

—or in this case, when Jane Rizzoli specifically walked into Maura's house.

Door opens.

Before it has even fully swung open, she is already talking.

Sometimes in a loud voice as she was prone to do like today.

"Maura! Seriously! I told you to lock your door!"

Door slams shut.

Jane spots her seating by the kitchen counter, sipping her daily dose of tea.

Maura looks at her with something the detective can't quite define and it unsettles and intrigues her all at once.

"What?" She barks.

She doesn't mean to startle Maura and the apologetic look she shoots the doctor seems to be enough when she motions for Jane to take the seat beside her.

"I want to talk to you about where I went to lunch today."

Jane nods as she shrugs her coat off, lays it atop the counter and takes the proffered seat.

"You read my mind. I was just about to ask you about what made you ditch work."

Aghast at the insinuation, Maura whips her head around to respond but Jane cuts her off with a distracted wave of a hand and a small grin.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean 'ditch work' entirely, Maur. I know you're too decent for that."

Mollified, Maura goes back to perusing her tea. For what exactly, Jane is confused.

"So…you were saying?" Jane prods.

As if she has finally gathered all the courage that she could from that single cup of tea, Maura looks Jane in the eye and says,

"I'm pregnant."

Jane is stunned to say the least.

 _What?!_

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Maura frowns, a line of worry creasing her forehead. One that Jane is all too familiar with.

She shakes her head. "I got it the first time you said it, but thought I needed to be sure I heard you right."

Pause.

"So you went through with it." It's not a question, really. But Maura supposes that Jane is merely asking for confirmation that she had actually pursued her plans of getting pregnant, almost a year ago after she announced it sometime during their weekly movie night.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _"_ _I want to have a baby."_

 _Jane spews her beer._

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _Maura looks slightly disgusted at the liquid spatters on her throw pillow, but forces herself to ignore it in order to focus on Jane's question and clarify._

 _"_ _I want to have a child of my own, Jane. I think it's time." Maura's facial expression shows nothing but determination and Jane has no doubt her best friend was serious._

 _But seriously though?!_

 _"_ _Wait. What?"_

 _It's fleeting but Jane saw it and understood it for what it was._

 _Maura, for all her aloof and somewhat cold demeanor at times, can actually be quite insecure and doubtful of her actions. Jane would love to keep on blaming Constance and Arthur for that but understood that amends were already in play. Still, she had a right as her best friend to be upset at whoever and whatever was cause for the slightest discomfort in Maura's life._

 _So she reaches out a hand to take Maura's in hers._

 _"_ _Whatever you want, whatever you need, Maur."_

 _And the full-blown smile on Maura's face was enough to make Jane's heart stutter._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Jane could honestly say she has different memories to associate with _Jumanji_ since then.

"Yes."

Jane shakes her head free from that night months ago.

Maura's face falls, with tears suddenly pooling in the corner of her eyes. It has Jane scrambling to fix whatever Maura thought she saw in Jane's facial expression. Damn her face, Jane thinks.

"Maura, I was just shaking my head to clear it somewhat. I… It's just… I guess I'm curious how..."

Maura's face somewhat brightens with a hopeful expression that makes Jane's heart stutter once again—

"It's yours, Jane."

 _WHAT?!_

—and stop.

"What?!"

Maura's hopeful expression falls once again to something that showed fear, insecurity, doubt…

She looks down and has her gaze focused on some point on the carpet.

Jane is just plain stunned.

"It's yours, Jane. I mean…if you want it."

Those last four words, soft and barely audible, are enough to get Jane's heard back to regular programming.

Something wet drops and lands on their still clasped hands.

Jane nudges Maura to get her attention.

Stubborn as ever, Maura refuses to do so until Jane gently lays her palm against her cheek to get her to look her in the eyes.

Maura acquiesces, and is taken aback at the joy and hope that Jane's facial expression displays.

She shifts her hand to cradle her best friend's jaw, and leans forward until her forehead touches and leans against Maura's.

She whispers fiercely, "I love you, Maura. And I'll love _our_ child. And I'll love and raise a family with no one else but you."

And just so that Maura doesn't misunderstand, Jane slowly leans even closer to gently kiss her. Chaste, but the emotions that it evokes from the both is more than enough to assuage Maura from any further doubts.

Pulling back slightly, Maura finds herself clenching a bunch of Jane's shirt in her hands, unwilling to let her go just yet. Jane smiles and pulls her closer so that Maura can full lean her weight against her, wrapping her arms around Maura.

No other words are needed in that moment.

They'll probably talk about things further tomorrow. Knowing Maura, Jane knew she certainly would have plans in place already and now it was just a matter of planning things together. Plus, she wanted to let Maura know that despite all her protests against her mother's nagging, she definitely had plans on putting a ring on her finger. And not that she was jealous or anything—mostly curious—but she wanted to know _how_ Maura got pregnant. She just hopes the sperm donor was none of Maura's "go-to guys."

Jane is smug and sure in her plans for this coming week. So much to do for the rest of their lives.

"Oh! And it's not a 'child', Jane."

"What?"

Sometimes it felt like Maura loved to start conversations inside her head, only to include Jane at a later point. Jane rolls her eyes.

"You said 'child'. Singular. We're having twins, Jane."

"WHAT?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _AN2: I have been remiss in my thanks, but suffice to say_ _—thank you! Thank you to those who have left reviews, particularly the ones who continuously do so, especially for the chapters that they loved ( **IsaBabisa** , **cjunited38** , **Xenagabbyrizzilsles** ). Or had them worried. *grin* Your reactions, even those who leave suggestions as to what certain oblivious characters should do, I appreciate them all. To **D3nsei** , I'm sorry if "one shots" was misleading. It was not my intention to go beyond it until I found myself writing it and stopping at certain points. I'll probably pull it out sometime when completed and post it as a separate story. Thank you for letting me know that what creative juice I've got left still has some potency in it. Again, much thanks._


	16. Broken Pt 4

Maura's quite unsure where the surge of anger came from upon laying eyes on Jane.

But Jane's quite sure where the shoe heading for her head came from.

The sound of breaking glass makes them both flinch—but for very different reasons.

Maura is pained at the sight of the precious vase she collected from her time in Africa.

Jane is pained _and_ worried at the sight of the broken thing, which she's sure Maura will blame her for. Except, she's banking on her best friend on being too polite to do so.

"What the hell, Maura!?"

Right. Fighting fire with fire isn't probably the way to go right now.

"What are you doing here?" Fighting for composure, Maura goes looking for the broom and a dustpan to start cleaning as means of distraction. And to keep her from having to look at Jane.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I get back to the hospital and some nurse tells me you signed yourself out AMA. AMA, MAURA!?"

"I'm a doctor, Jane."

"Of dead people, Maur. You know, doctors _do_ make the worst patients."

"Yet being this so-called doctor of dead people doesn't stop you from running to me whenever you get hurt."

"Because whenever I _run_ to you, my wounds and bruises are superficial."

"Oh so you mean, the internal bleeding Frankie went through was superficial enough for you?"

"That's different and you know it!"

Jane's voice has risen and Maura isn't going to let Jane push her around in her own home.

No. Jane was the one who taught her to be better than that.

"It is NOT different! And don't you raise your voice at me!" Maura's hand was gripping the back of the couch—distracting her from her initial endeavor of cleaning up the mess behind Jane.

"I wouldn't be raising my voice at you if you weren't so damn stubborn!"

"What makes my case so different from when you'd sign yourself out AMA?!" Maura demands.

"I'M NOT THE ONE LITERALLY NURSING A BROKEN HEART!"

Silence.

Belatedly, it all comes rushing back to Jane with her own words that Maura shouldn't be stressed.

She can't afford to be straining herself—especially when she barely got out of the hospital.

"Maura. I'm sorry." Jane makes a move towards her best friend but flinches once more when she notes how the doctor took a step back.

Away from her.

Silence reigns for a few more beats, with Jane looking carefully at the doctor for any sign that she just fucked up. At the same time, she's gearing herself up at the idea that she should be ready in a split second to rush Maura back to the hospital if necessary.

After what seemed like the longest minute of tense and awkward silence between them in the history of their friendship, Jane tentatively takes the last few steps in order to reach out for Maura.

-x-x-x-x-

Maura is still silent: reeling from Jane's voice, but mostly overwhelmed with her words.

"Maura."

"Where did you go?"

Jane's a bit taken aback. Somewhat expecting, but still surprised at Maura's question.

She grabs Maura's hand.

"I had something I needed to take care of."

"Did you meet with Emily?"

Jane stiffens.

Maura stiffens.

And yanks her hand away from Jane's.

"You should go."

"Maura—"

"I need to rest."

"You need someone to look after you."

"I'd prefer if that person happens to be anyone _but_ you."

Maura tries not to show any outward reaction to the hurt expression that flits through Jane's face in light of her words.

"Maura. Please."

"Time and time again, you impressed upon me the importance, the principles, the values—the 'rules'!— to be honored when it comes to friendships, Jane. Specifically ours. And you left!"

"But we're no longer talking about simple friendship, are we, Maura?" Jane couldn't help shoot back.

Maura pales at that and makes a move to turn her back when Jane grabs her arm and pulls her closer.

"If you would just let me explain, Maura." Jane whispers fiercely, her lips so close to hers that for a moment Maura loses track of what they were talking about.

In fact, she's not quite sure how her arms end up wrapping themselves around Jane's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Maura. For a lot of things."

Jane takes Maura's silence to brush her hair back and places her hand back where it feels right: around Maura and settled at the small of her back.

"Jane—"

"Wait. Please. Just let me say something and then if you want me out, I'll go. But I can't promise you that I won't be camping outside your door, Maura."

A beat is spent looking into each other's eyes.

Considering what she has to say, Jane would scoff at the cliché they were acting out at that very moment.

But more than cliché, she has a lot to make up to and for Maura.

"I'm sorry for being so…clueless, I guess is the easiest term I can think of. I'm sorry for not being a very good friend these past few weeks—months, really. I'm sorry for not realizing your pain. I'm more sorry for not doing anything about it when I should have. And I'm sorry if meeting up with Emily earlier caused you further pain. But Maura—"

She tightens her grasp of the blonde when Maura acted like she wanted to step back and away at Jane's last statement.

"I only met up with Emily to clarify some things. I'd tell you about how she's a wonderful person to get to know, Maura—if I weren't so worried that you'd chuck another shoe at my head. Mostly, she's wonderful because she understood where I was coming from when I told her that I couldn't exactly be buddies with her. At least not until I've resolved this one thing between us."

For the first time in her life, Maura could swear that it was taking forever for Jane's words to fully penetrate her brain.

"Maura?"

Maura clears her throat and whispers shakily.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been overlooking 'us'. And I've taken you—us—our thing, for granted. So much so that I couldn't see past our friendship as being something…'more'."

"What are you saying…"

"I'm saying that I'm sorry I've been blind to Emily's advances towards me, which in turn hurt you when you mistakenly thought there was actually any chance for her and I to be anything more than platonic."

Before Maura could say anything more, Jane leans her head even closer to hersthat if she were to simply pucker her lips…

"I'm also saying…that I'm in love with _you_ , Maura. Not Emily. Not anyone else. It's always been you."

-x-x-x-x-

Angela walks into Maura's house the next morning, eager to check up on the ME who is basically a Rizzoli in all rights but name—

—and runs smack dab onto the sight of Maura on her daughter's lap—

—looks like that Rizzoli name isn't that far out of a possibility—

—and the sight of the broken vase on the living room floor.

"Jane!"

"What?!" To Jane's credit, she doesn't relinquish her hold of the doctor. In fact, much to Maura's surprise, Jane acts like nothing is amiss.

"What did you do?!" Angela accuses, with a finger pointing at the broken pieces on the floor.

"Hey! Why do you always look to blaming me, Ma?"

Jane shifts a bit in her seat. Maura thinks her weight may be causing discomfort to the brunette at first—until the hand that she feels creeping up her thigh and under her robe makes her believe differently.

"You mean it wasn't you who broke Maura's dish from Spain?"

"Fine. But that wasn't me this time."

"And why would Maura break her own vase?"

Shrugging, Jane merely replies with a smirk. "It's what happens when Maura guesses."

"She breaks things?!" Angela scoffs in disbelief.

"Yeah." Jane looks at the somewhat frozen Maura, and her smirk turns into a soft smile which Maura catches in time when she snaps out of her stupor.

"But I'll fix it. Whatever's broken, I'll be right here to fix it."

 _AN: I hope you don't mind how I've ended this particular short that turned into a series. Somewhat. Thanks to those who stuck around. I'll do my best to get back to one shots._


	17. Again

"Again?"

A beat.

"Please?"

She takes her hand in hers and nods.

"Of course"

The beaming smile she garners from Maura never fails to give her strength through days like this.

"Tell me our story, _Jane_."

There's a pinch of undeniable hurt at the underlying tone of uncertainty when she calls her name. As if she's tasting the feel of her name on her lips.

But she soldiers on. For Maura.

And Jane hardly ever minds going over how they met, how they became friends, how their love for each other surpassed all other labels. How they simply became Rizzoli _and_ Isles.

And perhaps it's the universe's own way of balancing things out that every time Jane's voice is hoarser than usual from "reminding" Maura, it is the former ME's turn to pick up bits and pieces of their story to recount and relive.

And almost like clockwork for every time they have to go through days like this, Maura wraps up their night with a question.

"If I happen to forget again, will you remind me, Jane?"

"Again and again if I have to."

And right before Maura falls into slumber, Jane leans and whispers so closely that her lips grazes Maura's earlobe: a plea, a wish, her hope for every day since the beginning.

 _"_ _Please don't forget me, Maura. Your memories are the only thing that makes me real."_


	18. Notebook

_AN: Just because I needed something… "lighter." Relatively speaking._

"Well…"

"Hmm…?"

"I don't understand why we just sat through that crap."

"You didn't like it?"

"It's a romantic sappy movie, Maura. Please enlighten me what part I could've honestly liked about that."

"It was emotionally evoking, Jane."

"No shit, Maur. The tissues lying around weren't enough of a clue."

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Then don't go sticking those used tissues beside me—gah! Get off!"

"Hah!"

Sniffling.

"I liked it because I think it's…hopeful. It gives me hope."

"'The Notebook' gives you hope? About what?"

Shrug.

"In case the extent of my condition mimics that of Allie's."

Silence.

"I hate it for the very same reason."

Maura whips her head in Jane's direction, surprised. "What? Why?"

Jane nods toward the screen that is still rolling the film's credits.

"Because I hate the idea of anything happening to you."

Sniffling.

"Jeezus, Maura. Please! Stop crying."

Jane reaches for the box of tissue, but Maura foregoes said box and instead surprises Jane by leaning over and wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

Frozen for a beat, but then Jane responds by wrapping her own arms around Maura and squeezing her gently when she feels the blonde settle her weight completely against the detective.

Jane whispers in her ear as she gently strokes a hand up and down the doctor's back,

"Don't worry, Maur. I'll be your Noah if need be."

Maura leaned her head back to look at her directly, their gazes hold steady, intensely…

"If I _want_ you to be?"

Jane beams, "More so then."


	19. Useful

_AN: So the last story had some people reconsidering my definition of "lighter." My apologies. This one was inspired by the last ep. Sometimes, the distance I perceive between the two women can't be helped. "Post Mortem" sort of threw us a bone, but the bone landed more on the "friend" zone—which was a spit's throw away from "best friend" zone, and definitely a canyon's throw away from "anything more than friends" zone. So below is my hope for what happens off screen._

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Maura cheerily replies as she occupies herself with preparing dinner while Jane perches herself on the kitchen stool, watching.

"Are you telling me everything I should know about how you're really doing?"

Maura pauses from her salad preparation and turns a confused gaze onto the brunette detective.

"What do you mean? I haven't lied to you, Jane. I wouldn't—I couldn't!"

Jane shakes her head, "I know you wouldn't lie. And yes, you could. Let's not forget you've been cured of your hives thingy, you're just too damn nice and honorable to do anything else."

"I know I haven't been as eager to disclose my worries, Jane. But you're my best friend. Who else would I turn to?"

"Kent."

And so the word slips.

Jane keeps her gaze steady onto Maura's until the latter breaks and shifts her focus onto the bowl in front of her.

"Are you upset that I've been talking to him?"

"What? No! No. I'm just…" Obviously frustrated at how to better express herself, Jane runs a hand through her hair and takes a few swigs of her beer before replying.

"I would never begrudge you your friends, Maura."

"He's your friend too." Maura interjects.

"Not really. But okay." Jane grumbles.

"Then what is the problem?" Maura wipes her hands on a kitchen towel and braces herself against the counter.

Jane absentmindedly tries to peel the label away from her bottle, quiet. She's frustrated at herself: at her inability to put to words what she really wants to ask. Frustrated as she's confused as to what it is about Kent and his "talks" with Maura that unsettles her.

But Maura has an idea.

So she breaks the silence first.

"You know you're my best friend, Jane. Before you, I had other friends, even a best friend or two when I was much younger. Relatively few of them, but I had some. Or at least I thought I did. When you first came into the morgue demanding my time and my attention, I figured you for one of those cops who try to bully their way into getting lab results as soon as they demand it."

Jane smiles.

"Don't get me wrong. You can still be quite the bully." Jane's smile disappears, and she looks up with a frown, only to see Maura smirk.

"It's okay. I've come to love and appreciate your… somewhat 'abrasive' qualities."

Jane huffs and slams her bottle back onto the counter. Loudly.

Maura laughs.

And Jane can never stay angry for too long when she hears her doctor laugh.

And Maura knows this, so she continues.

"But you surprised me. You asked as I expected you would. But then you stayed. Most would ask, argue, demand, bargain, argue, but then they'd leave right after. But you… You asked, you whined, but then you took me at my word, took a seat on one of my tables and—"

"—been stuck with me ever since?" Jane cuts her off with a grin.

That grin with those stupid dimples that, in turn, Maura could almost swear lowered her IQ by a few points.

Maura nods. "With you, I learned a lot about being a friend, and its difference from mere colleagues. I learned that arguing and walking away, even with the sound of slamming doors, does not mean leaving _forever_. It's okay to laugh at the other's expense sometimes, so long as you get to repay the favor." Maura grins, and Jane can't help but grin back.

"You know when to push and prod, and when to respect my wishes when you know I've had enough. I gained a mother I thought I could do without. I learned how to be a daughter I thought I'd never get a chance to be. I got to experience being a sister when I gained brothers. All because I have you."

"We're not talking about Cailyn and Colin, are we?" Jane mutters. Maura shakes her head.

She walks around the counter to stand beside Jane.

Unconsciously, in response, Jane turns in her seat to face her directly.

Maura places a hand atop Jane's.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Jane. The worry you see, the extent to which I have been researching, the calls I've been making, you've always been there. You're still here. You're the one who pulls me back when I lose myself rambling about all the things that could go wrong. You're the one who wakes me up and tucks me into bed when I've fallen asleep in front of my laptop from hours of research. You're the one beside me on the couch while I call various doctors, experts and research centers. Every time some detail even manages to put a wrinkle on my forehead, you're there beside me to encourage me, or push me if need be."

Jane shifts her hand to hold Maura's in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Jane, you may have heard me talking to Kent about options, and how he's been helping me in the lab. He's been great support in ensuring that I haven't compromised or failed in my responsibilities."

"Yeah. Because he knows your work. He's of actual use to you, Maur." Jane can't help blurt out.

"Oh, Jane. Don't you understand? Kent is helping me in the office. He's honestly given helpful advice regarding my medical condition. I won't lie. It's been nice to have a peer with the same medical background to bounce ideas off with. But if you really want to quantify Kent's 'usefulness' versus yours, I want you to consider this." Maura squeezes Jane's hand.

"I need him for 8 hours on the job. Maybe more when I'm swamped with cases. But you? Your presence from day 1 has spilled over from one facet of my life onto another. You're my morning, my noon, and my night, Jane Rizzoli. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Comparing yourself to Kent is just impossible because there's no ground upon which to base it on."

Jane, on a normal day, is often in awe of all the words that come out of what she dubs Maura's Google-mouth. But what she just heard…

Jane can't help but pull Maura closer until the Chief ME is leaning her full weight against her, somehow perched in the cradle of her thighs, the latter wrapping an arm around the detective's neck.

The implication and significance of their pose isn't lost on the two of them. But the intimacy with which they both found themselves in is overlooked in light of Jane's next words.

"I just want to help you in every way that I can, Maur."

"All I need and want is for you to stay, Jane. Stay being you. Stay with me. Stay with me _here_."

To say Jane is surprised when Maura closes the distance between their lips is an understatement.

But all it takes is a second until Jane kisses her back.

When the need to take a breath disrupts them, Jane whispers "I'm sorry."

A shadow of fear and hurt flits by Maura's eyes, but Jane is quick to reassure her. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry this had to happen to you before I found the guts, Maura."

The ME shakes her head in response. "As they say, 'better late than never', Jane. You're here now. That's all that matters. Just be with me."

Jane's response is to draw her back into a kiss, dinner forgotten.


	20. Last

_Last goodbyes are often unlike how they portray it in movies or on TV._

 _You never really know when that kiss goodbye after breakfast was your last._

 _You never really know beforehand that your last words are "Don't forget to get milk on your way home" instead of "I love you."_

 _There are no cliffhangers, where given enough time like those TV summer hiatuses, you get a glorious comeback where the protagonist turns up alive._

 _It's not like a work of fiction where the writer can pull off a miracle, citing a plot twist, where the lead is resurrected by some weird stroke of luck, science, and maybe magic._

 _Sometimes, last goodbyes aren't even goodbyes._

"See you at lunch, Jane?" Maura waves to get the detective's attention, the latter already caught up in the notification she just received on her phone.

"Yeah. Yeah. Catch you later, Maur."

And all that's left as evidence of her detective's presence are the swinging doors.

Maura sighs and looks back down at her screen with a small rueful smile.

It's not her fault that a case has been running Jane ragged these past few days. Nor is it the ME's fault that she's also been caught in a wave of bodies coming thru her morgue after several MEs have caught the flu. The probability of such an event alone would've had Maura calculating in disbelief except she was too busy to do so.

It's out of their hands if they've hardly seen each other these past few days.

The familiar sound of boots clomping through her hallway brings Maura out of her introspection, just in time to see Jane quickly saunter through the same swinging doors, deftly avoid her latex-covered hands and at the same time cradle her jaw in her hands and land a kiss that renders the Chief ME speechless even after the brunette pulls away with a smirk.

Without another word, she turns and walks away, swinging doors testament once again to her presence.

 _Sometimes last goodbyes aren't even goodbyes._

 _Sometimes it's a first kiss._

-x-x-x-x-

 _Author's Note: Don't even ask me where this came from. Thank you to those who continue to leave reviews. Regardless of whether the chapter agreed with them or otherwise. Much appreciated._


	21. Loopy

_AN:_ _ **May**_ _contain_ _ **slight**_ _spoilers for S07E05. Just to be clear, I haven't seen the entire ep. I'm working on bits and pieces as I myself am loopy from no sleep just yet. Hello again, insomnia. Feel free to tell me what you think as I worked my way around some details. Oh. And I might decide to follow up on this one shot once I get to watch the episode with a more..."coherent" mind. Or sober. Sober is a good word. I'm rambling. Pardon._

"What are you doing here?" Korsak asks as a greeting.

"Well good morning, Korsak. I figured I needed to come in and earn my pay today, if you don't mind." Jane's usual retort often went either of two ways: deadpan or ridiculously sarcastic. This morning's delivery went for the latter.

Korsak scoffs. "I meant, aren't you supposed to be accompanying Dr. Isles this morning to the hospital?"

"Been there. Done that. She kicked me out."

"She kicked you out?!" To say the older man was shocked was an understatement.

"Yep," Jane's "p" rolling off her lips with a pop as she donned her gloves, trying to survey the crime scene and get her mind off of a certain stubborn, hard-headed, infuriating, blonde ME—

"What'd you do?"

Jane whirls around and shoots her sergeant a glare, the force of it effective enough to get the man to take a step back and with his hands up.

"What'd I do? Why's it gotta be my fault automatically?"

"I'm sorry! But…c'mon Jane. You're her best friend. It just took me aback to see you here instead of knowing that you're with her."

"Well you can thank fu—effin' Dr. Hope Martin for that." Jane mutters.

The fact that she censored herself was not lost on Jane's mentor, who hid his grin, which dropped after the name sinks in.

"She's here?"

"Oh she's not just here. She's in the hospital with Maura."

"That's why the doc kicked you out?"

Almost petulantly, Jane grunts out a "No."

"Then—"

"Look, let's just put it this way. You ever try arguing with a loopy Dr. Isles? No? Pray it stays that way. Now, can we go back to solving crimes or what?"

When Jane turns her back and walks away, Korsak knew that was that.

At least until he gets to pay the doc a visit perhaps.


	22. Untitled

_AN: Jeezus. I can't believe I wrote that last chapter. How the hell did my brain arrive at that scenario while watching the actual ep? So here's another chapter to make up for the bastardization that the last one was. At least I hope this one actually makes up for it. But feel free to let me know if you guys think I should try to add one more to the previous chapter (21) as an AU of sorts for episode 5. I think I may have an idea. Moving on!_

"Maura!"

"Cue open door…" Maura mutters under her breath as she flips through her medical journal for the night.

"Maura!" Jane stomps through her doorway.

"…aaaaand cue slamming of said door." Maura concludes just as the sound of a door slamming shut does reverberate through her house.

"Yes, Jane?"

"I've been calling your name–what, you couldn't hear me now?"

Deciding to gloss over her friend's question, lest it lead to a whole other conversation she doesn't have the mindset for tonight, she dares ask in reply, "Is there something you need?"

Jane frowns down at her, crossing her arms at the same time.

"I swear sometimes just you being polite grates at me."

An arched eyebrow is all Jane gets in response.

"Are you trying to brush me off? Is that what this is?"

Maura sighs, and places the journal back down on the table in front of her. She knows well from experience that when Jane gets into a…"tizzy," she believes is the expression, she should either cut her off before she fully begins her tirade, or let her run out of steam.

"Honestly, Jane. I am simply much too tired today."

The exasperation she rarely gets from the blonde takes Jane aback, causing her to look at Maura much closely. Carefully.

"What's wrong?"

Jane's quiet voice surprises Maura.

"Nothing, Jane. I was just somewhat overwhelmed by the amount of work that came across my desk today."

"You sure?"

Maura nods, offering a light smile. Jane notes that despite the tired and weighed down smile, a bit of light still reaches her eyes and it's enough to somewhat appease the detective.

"Yes. In fact, it seems that I should be the one asking you if anything is wrong. Had you been any louder, I would have started to expect a battle cry worthy of an uprising, Jane."

And then the point of her late night visit to the medical examiner's home gets Jane's temper flowing once again.

But to her credit, Maura notices that Jane is asserting her self-control.

"I saw this on your desk."

Jane pulls some sort of paper from her coat pocket and tosses it on to the coffee table.

It was the brochure.

From Hope's clinic.

"Volunteer work, Maura. You planning to change jobs soon, Dr. Isles?" Maura looks back up at the detective and is frustrated when she realizes that her best friend has decided to pull the "cop" face. On her.

For all the bluster that Jane came in with upon her entry into the doctor's house, it was the brunette's sudden calm and seemingly neutral demeanor that stuns Maura most.

This is her best friend's detective persona. The one she uses during interrogations.

Particularly for the tough ones who Jane is itching to break. Much like a predator preying on a suspect.

Maura is torn between being utterly insulted and hurt, or flattered that Jane thinks she needs her best "cop face" to get answers out of her.

"Were you snooping through my desk, Jane?" There is thinly veiled edge of anger in her own voice.

Jane shrugs nonchalantly, hands in her pockets: standing still and stoic.

"You tell me, Maura. Should I have to resort to snooping to realize my best friend's thinking of a career change?"

"Is that how you're going to rationalize what you just did, Jane?!" Maura is now furious.

"For your information, I wasn't snooping. I came by your office to try and drag you to dinner. I know you haven't been eating enough these past few days. That brochure happened to be in plain sight. Now, I'd have let it go, but lo and behold. Dr. Hope Martin calls and leaves a message, gushing over how she was so honored and excited to have been able to show you their facilities. You ditched dinner with me—us—to go exploring options, Maura?"

Maura stands up and immediately leans into Jane's personal space, their faces barely an inch apart as the slightly shorter woman hisses, "How dare you treat me this way, Jane! HOW. DARE. YOU!"

She emphasizes each point with a finger jabbing onto Jane's sternum.

Maura whirls around and is obviously on her way to escape upstairs.

"You should leave before we end up saying anything more tonight that we won't be able to take back, detective."

A hand grasps her by the arm and pulls her back, eliciting a sharp gasp from Maura as she ends up toe to toe once again with her best friend.

"Just tell me, Maura. Are you planning to leave? Without telling me?"

She was ready to tear herself away from Jane. She was ready to _tear into_ Jane for coming into her home, bullying her, pushing her way, basically throwing accusations with disregard for who she is—for who she is supposed to be: her best friend.

But then Maura sees it.

A tiny glimpse before it disappears.

Hurt.

Pain.

And well, call her a "sucker" as Jane would say, but Maura cannot stand being a likely source of pain or hurt for Jane. She swore to herself that what happened between them years ago regarding Paddy Doyle would be the first and last. Never again.

"Jane…" She starts.

And then she sees Jane starting to wall herself in. Protecting herself prematurely.

So Maura wraps her arms around the lanky detective. She takes her surprise as an advantage, tightening her grasp and burrowing her face against the crook of Jane's neck and shoulder.

She feels Jane's arms reluctantly –possibly unconsciously—responding by wrapping around her, scarred hands settling against her lower back.

"How could you think that I would do anything so monumentally life-changing without telling you?"

She feels, more than is audible, Jane's small, rhythmic puffs of breath against her hair, as she whispers.

"You're leaving."

Maura pulls her head back to look into the taller woman's guarded, wary eyes.

"Jane! It's just volunteer work on the side!"

Jane shakes her head, a petulant pout beginning to form on her lips, much like TJ would when he was in a funk. It would've made Maura grin except for the hurt that continues to flit in and out through Jane's eyes.

"At first it's just work on the side. And yeah, you think it's not worth telling me. Then, you'll realize just how much more you could do for and with Hope…next thing you know you'll be moving from one place to the next. And then, all we'll ever have is the occasional phone call, maybe a card here and there…" Jane trails off.

Her eyes widen at Jane's words.

"What bothers you most, Jane: that I failed to update you, or that I'm considering this volunteer work?"

Jane shrugs. "Bit of both."

"Oh, Jane!" Maura crushes her detective in a vice-like grip of a hug until she hears Jane starting to grunt in protest.

"Fuckin' hell, Maura. My ribs! I need to breathe! Jeezus, for a small woman…"

 _There's her detective_ , Maura muses with a smile.

"Jane. Listen to me carefully, okay?" Maura whispers against Jane's neck, not fully relinquishing her hold on the woman who meant more to her than any other.

"First of all, this volunteer work with Hope is just an option—for when I'm done being an ME. Which, you know very well could take a very, _very_ long time. Being an ME gives me the sense of fulfillment and honor in being able to bring killers to justice, and peace to those left behind."

Somehow, one of her hands migrated up to Jane's neck, caressing. Jane inhales sharply at the contact and leans her head forward to burrow her nose into Maura's hair.

The latter smiles as she feels the tension release from Jane's body, the detective's arms wrapping tighter around her. At this point, Maura could not deny the pleasure and comfort —how warm and safe she felt—that suffused her in feeling every hard line of muscle Jane had settling against her.

She continues, "And _even_ if I decide to pursue this line of work with Hope, you're the very first person I'll share my decision with, Jane. But most of all…you should know…I wouldn't consider any of this at all without your opinion. Remember? What am I going to do without you? I don't ever want to know the answer to that question, Jane. Never."

 _AN2: Bawlin' bananas, Batman! I seem to be in a bit of a roll today. So I'll churn each piece as they come while they're all available in my head. See. This is what insomnia does for me. Not a 100% full of sense, but the juice is there at least. LOL_


	23. Close Pt 1

_AN: Stupid me. Just discovered one can actually reply to reviews left by the nice folks who are logged in when they do. So I just recently started trying to reply to each. Forgive me if I'm inconsistent in doing so. Please know that I read and appreciate each and every one of said reviews. Even the ones who don't agree with the direction of the plot-or the_ _ **potential**_ _direction of the plot. Nonetheless, my thanks. Especially to the consistent reviewers out there. :) Here we go. This one definitely has a second part. I just got tired so I quit while the writing still made sense._

-x-x-x-x-

Another successful case closed.

It was painful, but a relief at the same time.

The team, including the Chief ME herself, was a force to be reckoned with the past three days in their attempt to solve the case of one Maria Alessandra Corbin. She was thirty-three years old and happily married by all accounts—except her best friend's. Nearly every one sang praises of her husband, David Corbin. But the deceased Mrs. Corbin's best friend argued vehemently that David's perfect husband persona was nothing but a lie. While everyone they interviewed saw David as a pillar resident and president of their Homeowner's Association, a philanthropist rich doctor, a faithful husband, and a loving father, Margaret Alexandra Glenn saw him as a cruel, abusive, and manipulative monster.

When David got wind of the accusation, he scoffed, "Alessandra and Alex were best friends and I didn't agree with their friendship. Lex was a bad influence on my wife."

But Jane's gut supported Lexa's statement.

And Maura, despite her rational and scientific mind, could not disregard Jane's gut feeling—certainly not after years of working together. Jane trusted her gut. Maura trusted Jane. Ergo, Maura trusted Jane's gut. It wasn't perfectly logical, but Maura argued inwardly that she had years of data to back her up.

And so they delved deeper into the Corbins' marriage and a little bit later, into Lesa and Lexa's friendship.

Lesa and Lexa—as they used to refer to each other—were friends since high school. Lexa was the stereotypical outcast, and Lesa the stereotypical popular girl. But they didn't allow stereotypes and others' opinions to taint their friendship. They found that they understood each other perfectly. They had no secrets between the two of them. Which was how Lexa knew about the abuse her best friend was going through in her marriage.

No secrets at all except for one.

Lesa was terribly, desperately, and hopelessly in love with Lexa.

That secret came out when Nina discovered a deposit box in the victim's name. Inside carried an old journal, as well as a letter. A "farewell" letter of sorts where Lexa promised that she was going to move on from her secret love and settle for a man she thought loved her enough.

Turns out that David found out about his wife's secret love and it was the catalyst for the brutal death that followed Lesa one night.

To say that Lexa was distraught upon finding out the entire story was an understatement.

-x-x-x-x-

Jane and Maura watched the cab as it pulled out of the curb, until it disappeared around a corner. From outside, they caught a glimpse of Lexa who was still sobbing while clasping the old and faded journal in her arms.

"It's not fair." Jane mumbled.

"What's not fair?" Maura turned to her best friend.

"One secret. Just one. Imagine everything that could've been prevented from happening if only Lexa knew that Lesa was in love with her. Imagine if Lesa knew that Lexa loved her just as much—that she was in love with her too."

"It's not right to dwell on 'what-ifs', Jane." Maura whispered as she brought her stare down onto her shoes.

The case hit them hard for some reason.

Usually, Jane could count on Maura to be her lifeboat, rescuing her whenever a case threatened to pull her under.

This time, however, it seemed both were affected by the details of the case; Maura even more so.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Lexa will have a difficult time ahead of her in trying _not_ to think of the what-ifs."

Silence reigned between the two for a moment.

"C'mon, Maur. I'll buy you a drink, yeah? We'll unwind with some booze, then we can finally snooze." Jane draped an arm around the doctor and guided her back up the steps of the BPD.

Jane withdrew her arm from Maura when she opened the doors and ushered her through first.

When they reached the lobby, Maura took Jane's hand.

The taller woman was surprised, but when she looked at the ME and noted the frown that marred her face, she gripped her hand right back and squeezed once.

-x-x-x-x-

"You've been quiet, Maur. What's wrong?" Jane felt it was time to poke and prod the blonde for answers.

She shrugs in reply, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass.

"The case just…this one…it just got me thinking."

"Hmm…" Jane takes a swig of her beer and plonks it a bit heavily back onto the table.

"It actually pisses me off."

"The husband?" Maura asks, with that slight tilt of her head when Jane or something Jane says confuses her.

She waves her hand concomitantly, "The husband, the best friend, everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, Maura. But secret feelings aside, Lexa warned her, Maur. She told her—repeatedly—to leave the guy. She warned him even before they got married and the asshole showed his true colors that she sensed he was bad news."

Maura frowned.

"We don't truly know why she refused to leave, Jane. Lexa suspected it was because of the children—"

"Lexa assured her that she'd be there for her. Leave the guy, and she'll help her even with the kids."

"Jane—"

"I mean, why couldn't she have just listened to her best friend, Maura? Why?!" Jane's voice had begun to rise towards the end of her question, evidence to the tension, anger and frustration that the case had brought upon the detective.

"Maybe because it isn't as easy for some to admit that they made a mistake. Maybe she thought he would change. Maybe, just maybe, she thought that Lexa wouldn't hold up her end of such a promise. I mean, her husband promised to love her for the rest of their lives, he even signed a paper as proof to do so, and yet where was he? Maybe, after being disappointed time and time again, she was just tired. She was just tired of fighting. Fighting everyone else who were all so sure that her husband was the perfect man. So maybe, just maybe, something must be wrong with her, right? Maybe she was tired and scared of accepting her best friend's help. Her best friend who happened to be the love of her life. The same woman who she understood could never love her back the way she wanted and always wished for."

During Maura's tirade, Jane mouth had gone slightly agape.

Not her brightest moment though, all she could utter after was "I thought you didn't guess."

Maura huffed in disbelief and frustration as she swiped her wineglass and gulped its contents down.

Highly unlike her, Jane knew.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Maura?"

Jane's voice was low. Serious.

Maura felt something in her chest tighten.

"That guy you're seeing isn't a problem like David, is he?" Jane growled.

The blonde head snaps upwards to meet Jane's gaze directly with a firm and fierce "No!"

She feels Jane's heavy stare…assessing, penetrating...

Jane cocks her head to the side and asks, "But if he _is_ a problem, you'd tell me, right?"

"Well…"

"Seriously?!" Jane's roar catches the attention of the other patrons.

Angela, who is standing behind the bar, shoots them a worried look and Maura smiles back while trying to placate Jane as quickly as possible, her hand grasping Jane's forearm.

"Would you tone it down, Jane!"

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me, Maura?" Like when she is most upset, Jane's accent becomes more evident.

"Listen to me, please!"

Jane huffs, but acquiesces.

Maura squeezes her forearm and continues, "Look. I admit that there are times when I tend to…"delay" telling you things—"

"Like that time with that bitch who tried to rip you off by pretending to be you?"

She shoots Jane a glare for cutting her off, but nods. "Yes. Well. Don't get me wrong. I know that you're only trying to look out for me. And I appreciate that, Jane. I really do. But…"

"But what...?"

"Well, you _can_ be a bit overprotective."

"Well I'm your best friend. It's my job to be overprotective!"

"And you tend to overreact." She concludes.

"I don't fuckin' overreact, Maura. I react just enough!" Jane hisses.

Jane motions to a passing waitress for another bottle. Maura does the same with her wine glass.

"The same, ladies?" She asks.

The brunette detective nods while Maura replies with "Please give me a shot of Jack, Megan."

Both Jane and the waitress stare at her for a beat.

"What?" She asks, prompting the young woman to shrug and walk away.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"If this guy you've been seeing—"

"Jerry."

"—whatever—becomes a problem, will you tell me?"

"He's not going to be a problem, Jane."

"Well you never know, Maura!"

"I assure you he's not."

"And how the hell can you assure me he won't be, Maura? Lexa warned Lesa. She didn't listen. She even married the fuckin' bastard. I'm telling you—"

Before Jane's temper starts disrupting the whole Robber, Maura cuts in, "He won't be a problem, Jane because I'm no longer seeing him!"

Silence.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?!"

Cue roll of eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Maura. I'm serious. That dude may be out of the picture now, but I swear to fuckin' high heaven—"

"—language!"

"—whoever you end up dating, if I sense he's going to be a problem, I will do something about it, you hear me, Maura? You are _not_ spending the rest of your life with some dipshit who doesn't even deserve you."

"You terrify me sometimes, Jane."

Her softly spoken admission rocks Jane into silence.


	24. Move

_AN: Spoilers for the latest episode "2M7258-100." Just teeny tiny ones. But a heads up nonetheless for those who are wary of it. The possibilities-honestly!-for these two, are endless. Sad that we're drawing to a close. Anyway, hope you guys like this one! Reviews are much appreciated but not mandatory. :)_

"You know, I do wish Ma could be just as cool as you about this." Jane shrugs before taking a seat on her best friend's couch. Maura turns and observes the detective, noting with affection the level of comfort she must be in, sitting there with her legs stretched out and arms akimbo at her side and head tilted back, at rest against the back of the couch. And then Jane's words register in her mind.

"What do you mean?" Maura places her bag on top of her desk. They have just arrived back at the BPD from spending lunch outside. She admits to herself that she's not quite ready to dive back into her work just yet and moves to take a seat beside Jane.

Jane turns her head to look at Maura, a small smile flirting with her lips at the perfect posture her best friend maintains while seated. If anyone were to capture this moment on film, Jane muses inwardly that this pretty much sums up the difference between the two of them.

"I mean, I know that Ma's pretty much forgiven me and all. And she's speaking to me again. But I get the feeling she's still holding back sometimes."

"Is this about your undercover case at the county jail?" Maura clarifies.

"Yep. I catch her sometimes looking at me with this weird expression on her face. When I call her out on it she shrugs me off."

"Wow. Sounds like someone I know." Maura quips. Jane lifts a hand and swats carelessly at her, which Maura dodges with a laugh.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." She retorts.

Jane grins at her. But then her smile slowly fades as she sighs, shifting to stare at nothing in front of her and continues. "At least you were cool enough about it. Even before I went to county, you supported me, you know? You didn't fuss over me. You even helped me by drawing those tattoos—which kinda grew on me by the way. I tell yah. If I ever decide to get one, I'm asking you to do the design."

"Did you think I didn't worry about you?" Jane turns to look at Maura. There was something about her tone and the serious look on her face.

"Uh. No? I mean, I know you worried about me, Maur. You're my best friend. I'd be _offended_ if I thought you didn't worry about me just a little."

Maura looks down at her hands that are clasped in front of her.

"Maura?" Jane nudges her knee with a hand.

"I worry about you, Jane. All the time, if you must know. But I also know how much you love your job. And I have learned throughout the course of our friendship to channel my worries about you into my own work. I have also learned that if I can't stop you from shooting yourself to save others, or jump off of a bridge to save someone else, negotiate with suspects who _are_ armed while you aren't to save hostages, or go undercover at a county jail to bring justice to victims…the least I can do is support you. If I can't be beside you while you go do your job, the next best thing I can do is to help you to ensure that you come home safe."

Maura finally looks up and Jane notes that the ME's eyes are shiny with unshed tears.

"I called Agent Davis." Jane blurts out.

Maura is surprised at the turn in topic.

"What?"

"I called him to ask about that job offer."

"Jane…"

The detective shifts off of her slumped posture, turning towards the doctor, one leg tucked under the other, an elbow propped against the rest, free hand running through her hair.

"It sorta hit me outta nowhere, you know?"

Maura tilts her head to one side, much like she was wont to do when something Jane says confuses her mildly and is silently asking for clarification. The brunette responds with a smile that the other woman could almost swear was for her and her alone.

"When we were going through all those photographs, and I was hardly in any of them… I've been missing out on a lot, haven't I?"

"It's not like you mean to _not_ be there, Jane."

Jane throws her a look.

Maura chuckles and acquiesces. "Well, not always."

"Yeah. Why didn't you invite me to that yacht thing?" Jane probes.

The other woman shrugs, "It was an 'Isles obligation', as you like to call it. And you've been vocal about events that involve bodies of water."

"No, I haven't!"

"Case in point, you all but told me to rewrite my will as to where I should be laid to rest because you don't want to get on a boat."

"You took that seriously?" Jane's surprised.

"You weren't serious?" Maura's just as surprised.

"Maura, I give you grief about things, much like I do my ma, Frankie, basically everyone else I'm close to in life. But you know that I ultimately do things for you that I'm not likely to do for anyone else."

The medical examiner remains quiet, somehow reviewing everything she thought she knew about Jane.

And she is both surprised and touched at the realization that what Jane said is indeed the truth.

"Anyway, my point is, I don't want to miss out on things. At least not as much as I already have. I took a look at the pictures you brought over, as well as the pile Ma contributed, you know? And it's almost funny how you're in them more than I am."

A frown emerges onto Maura's facial expression, but Jane is quick to cut her off, knowing what to expect. "I don't begrudge you your presence, Maur. You know I don't. It's just…"

She sighs, looking down at the scar on her hand.

"Jane?"

She looks back up in response. "I should be in some of it, Maura. Especially the ones where I know you asked me to be there and I couldn't because I chose work over you."

"Your job is important—" Maura starts but Jane cuts her off once more.

"You're important to me too. When we first started hanging out, remember when you shared how you weren't too comfortable with attending the BPD picnic that year? And when I asked you why, you went into a long explanation of how you didn't know anyone, and that even if you did, you surely couldn't expect that someone to keep you company in case interacting with others didn't go too well."

"And you told me that you'd be there."

"Yeah. I did." Jane's smile is soft and the look in her eyes seems hell bent on overwhelming Maura.

"That's all you said." Maura recounts, remembering every detail almost just as clearly as if it happened just yesterday. "But how you said it…and you've been there ever since." Maura whispers.

Jane shakes her head lightly, "Not as much as I should've been. And now, with all these changes just waiting to happen… I just hate to think that we—I—wasted time that I could've spent more with you."

"Is it serious? Are you considering the Quantico position?"

"Maybe. I mean…you're all moving on to bigger and better things. Hell, even my ma is thinking about shaking things up. So maybe it's time I should do something as well, right?"

Both lapse into silence for a few moments, until Maura breaks it.

"If you do, you'll be moving on. Literally."

"Yeah. But you won't be alone though." Jane assures Maura.

The blonde woman smiles at the fact that Jane is thinking about her when she's the one potentially moving away to a different state, without her usual support system.

"But you will be." Maura responds.

Jane shrugs in that offhand manner she always uses to deflect, "You can keep my ma, Maur."

Both laugh at the detective's words.

"What am I going to do without my best friend though?" Jane breaks their mirth with her softly uttered question.

A question reminiscent of a time when it was Maura who feared the possibility of Jane moving away with a man whom she felt did not even deserve her best friend's time and attention. More so, her sacrifice of giving up everything she loved so as to cater to said man's career.

Both women gaze into each other's eyes. Unflinching.

"Hope has a MEND clinic in D.C."

Jane's eyes widen at the implication of Maura's statement.

"You can't possibly—"

"And I can pursue my dream of writing anywhere."

"You're the Chief Medical Examiner—"

"It's actually beneficial come to think of it. I will have more time on my hands to actually write."

"Your obligation to the Isles Found—"

"And I can always delegate most of my responsibilities to the foundation."

"Will you stop cutting me off?!"

"Will you stop questioning my devotion to you?"

Jane is rendered speechless.

"You know," Jane croaks, and she struggles to clear her throat before continuing. "You know, when I said I'd be there for you, that truth doesn't end just because I may or may not be moving away. Best friends don't lose each other just because of distance."

"I know."

"You don't have to give up your life here in Boston, Maura." Jane grabs a hold of Maura's hand.

"You said you don't want to miss out. Not anymore. If I take up a position with Hope's clinic in D.C., not only will I be able to spend more time with her, I'd also have more time in my hands to focus on my book. I no longer have to worry about being called to work at all hours of the day or night. And the essential part of my job will remain: I'll still be making a difference. I'll still be helping people."

"MEND has a clinic right here."

"Why bother when I can work at a place closer to you? Jane, if you take up the instructor position at Quantico, it means more regular hours for you, right?"

"Yeah…?" She trails off, quite unsure where Maura's leading with it.

"You'll have more time on your hands, Jane. To do what?"

"I don't know! Maybe work on some of the items on my bucket list."

"Your bucket list which we agreed to do together along with mine." Maura emphasizes with a smug grin.

"Maybe go out more, get a life outside of work. Meet someone. I wasn't quite aware how intertwined our lives have become." Jane throws up her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Meet someone?" Maura clarifies.

Jane responds with another shrug.

"I understand if you want to live your life separate from mine, Jane." If it was possible for Maura's posture to straighten further…

Jane's eyes widen in alarm as she struggles to meet Maura's eyes.

"Hey! No! C'mon, Maur. You know that's not what I meant." She tugs at the other woman's hand.

"Then why are you so adamant about my decision to follow you?"

"Your life is here. I just don't want you to give it up for me."

"I'm not giving anything up, Jane. At least nothing more than the cost and effort of moving, really. In fact, as I mentioned before, I'll be gaining quite a bit as well. Plus, I get to keep you."

"It's not like you could even really get rid of me." Jane snorts.

"It's not like I would even want to." Maura affirms.

Jane's eyes suddenly take on a different shade with a thought she regards as pure genius.

"Want to really shake things up, Maur?"

"You know you worry me when you get that look in your eye."

Said eyes roll in exasperation as its owner persists, "Maura!"

"Fine. What is it you have in mind, Jane?"

"Wanna move in together in D.C.?"

Speechless.

Jane figures there's a first for everything and she's somewhat feeling victorious at having rendered the great Dr. Maura Isles at a loss for words.

Except the silence is beginning to bother her.

"Maura? You there?"

Unconscious of her actions, one of Jane's hands lift to stroke a finger against Maura's cheek. Softly. Gently.

"Maura?" Jane leans in further to capture her attention, seemingly unmindful of their proximity.

Finally, Maura seems to snap out of her stupor and notes how close Jane is.

"Want to shake things up further, Jane?" There's a small and hopeful smile on her face that Jane can't quite pin down, but then again, so long as it involves Maura's happiness, Jane knows she'll give in one way or another.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's move in together in D.C. Then, give or take a few months of dating each other, let's get married."

 _14 months later, Jane proudly hangs another frame on the wall as arms wrap around the taller woman's waist, and Maura props her chin atop Jane's shoulder. They both spare a moment of silence in the joyful realization of the growing number of photographs that grace the walls of their home._

 _Their home._

 _And with photographs that include both Maura and Jane. No longer one or the other. Always together._


	25. Change

AN: The last episode got the muse running. So here's another post-ep stab at "For Richer or Poorer" (S07E10)

"That's Detective Rizzoli. If I don't answer, she's going to know something's wrong."

The gun wavers for a moment before the older woman straightens and her arm muscles tighten in her effort to maintain her aim and her grip.

 _You_ _ **really**_ _wouldn't want Jane to come storming after me,_ Maura muses. _Actually you would really hate it if she came storming into this lovely house._

In that time between leaving the woman who was technically her mother-in-law and right before Jane calls her up, Maura is quite taken aback as she recalls the thoughts running through her head while Tilly had the gun trained on her.

 _I should be in shock._

 _No. Not really. It is certainly not the first time I have had a gun pointed at me._

 _Or maybe I should be upset._

 _No._

 _Well. Maybe a little._

 _I think I'm more upset at the possibility that had Tilly made me miss Jane's call, Jane would have come charging to the house and certainly_ _ **through**_ _it._

Maura laughs.

 _I've spent too much time with Jane. I shouldn't be laughing._

 _No. You shouldn't._

 _But it IS funny if you consider the possibility that had that scenario happened, you can just imagine the look on that witch's face if Hurricane Jane passed through that antique door and finely polished wooden hallway she was so proud of._

-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know what amazes me?" Jane swirls the wine in her glass while throwing a smirk towards the other woman.

"What?" The smile on Maura's face widens. The joyful atmosphere surrounding them earlier lingers and for some reason, she just feels…giddy.

"I heard you talking to Noah. Damn, woman. Even in the middle of a face-off you sure can spout reason coherently."

 _"_ _In order for an agreement like that to work there has to be trust between the parties involved."_

 _"_ _What do you need me to do?"_

 _"_ _Make me understand how a smart man gets involved in a Ponzi scheme."_

 _"_ _What difference does it make?"_

 _"_ _It'll help me judge just how desperate you are."_

 _"_ _Why do you care?"_

 _"_ _Desperate people can't be trusted, and we agreed that we need to trust each other."_

"Well. Don't be fooled. I was close to becoming a nervous wreck."

"I think you handled everything perfectly while biding your time." Jane raises her glass in a salute to Maura.

Maura laughs and gently shakes her head.

"Although I was surprised at your _entrance_ ," Maura shoots her a look that the detective can't quite decipher.

 _Where'd you come from?_

"I had faith that you were going to be there and all I had to do was make sure to buy you some time."

 _"_ _You alright?"_

 _"_ _I am now."_

"Good. I'm always going to come after you, Maur."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Jane takes a seat on her couch and surveys the scene around her.

Boxes and boxes.

Some open, some still taped firmly shut.

Others haphazardly taken apart in her earlier efforts to find the coffee maker Maura gave her as a going away present.

 _"_ _You've decided to take the job, haven't you?"_

 _"_ _Yes I have. I think it's the right thing to do."_

It's too quiet, Jane thinks. She's too tired to get up but she knows she has to if she wants to make good time.

 _"_ _I'm proud of you."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _I know change is hard. It's scary to face the unknown, but we have more to do in our lives."_

First day at work tomorrow and she's ready to admit she's nervous. She'd call her mother but then she'd probably never get off the phone in time to get some proper shut eye.

 _"_ _Yeah. Thanks for supporting me."_

 _"_ _It's what best friends do."_

There's the sound of scuffling outside her front door and then loud banging against it.

Earlier, Jane took note of her neighbors. After all, just because she's no longer a detective doesn't mean she stops acting like one. She already took a mental catalog of potential trouble makers. One such possibility was the guy two doors down who argued with his girlfriend like it was the whole building's business.

She gets up with a heavy sigh, hoping to high heavens her first day in her new abode wasn't going to have to involve being part of a police report.

Opening the door she is greeted with an exasperated voice, "What took you so long to open the door, Jane?"

"Maura?"

"Were you expecting anyone else?" If the frown on her face isn't so serious, Jane would have laughed aloud.

"Yeah, you! _Tomorrow._ " The brunette emphasizes the last word as she takes the bags the other one was laden with.

"Well. No time like the present." Maura smiles at Jane, but the latter notices something tentative about her best friend's facial expression.

"What's going on?"

She isn't even going to make fun of the amount of stuff the ME decided to bring. Jane figures she can do that later.

Maura sighs, and in true nervous habit runs her palms down her skirt, smoothing non-existing wrinkles.

"You told me you'd always come after me," Maura begins..

 _"_ _Here's to change."_

 _"_ _To change," Maura echoes._

"I figured it was time I returned the sentiment."


	26. Thoughts

AN: The last ep has me wading through a mixture of thoughts, emotions...more thoughts. I'm eagerly waiting for the finale and at the same time, not really. So here. Here's what came out of me thinking, and thinking, and thinking...

-x-x-x-x-x-

"There are a lot of things that I thought I saw myself in at this point of my life. When I was a child, I thought I'd be a doctor, saving thousands of lives. It's true in some ways, but more than that I like to think that I'm giving back lives to those who were robbed of theirs. I may 'talk to the dead' , speak for them, but ultimately I think I'm instrumental in allowing those left behind to have peace and move on."

"When I was in college, I thought I would find someone I'm most compatible with, get married, raise a family, and at this point, perhaps getting ready to send my oldest to college. Yes. I was even proud enough to think that any child of mine would be smart enough to head for higher learning at an early age."

"Interspersed between years spent in college, med school, and Doctors without Borders, I met people whom, at each corresponding point in time, thought were the ones I could spend my life with. I thought that sharing common interests, beliefs, principles, goals, and sometimes even the same social standing, were enough grounds upon which to build a long-term relationship with."

"I thought of a lot of things but I never thought that I'd find everything I'd want, need—even everything I never thought I'd want and need—in one person: in you."

"We don't share much of the same interests. Your habits tend to annoy me—just as I'm sure some of mine annoy you as well. Your staunch refusal to back down in relation to your job can put you in harm's way and yet I can never see myself asking you to change, nor will I ever ask you to. You tease me endlessly. Even mercilessly at times. But I've learned to tease you back in the same manner and each time you only show me a proud smile. Like you're proud of me for getting back at you."

"Your loud and vibrant personality often clashes against the silence that I'm used to. I love it. I love how you made your way through my life, leaving debris, leftovers, boots in the hallway instead of the closet, books and magazines on armchairs and on the couch and everywhere else but on top of a table. All of them are reminders that I have you in my life…that you're around, that you're here—with me. I think I started loving you the moment you first stomped your way through my front door and asked me how I could afford such a huge place."

"I thought I would never find someone who would be comfortable of the social standing my family comes from. Or at least someone who wouldn't choose me mostly for who my family is."

"More than that, you took both my adopted and biological family as part of who I am. You didn't run. You didn't question beyond what was necessary to understand where I come from. You understood my fears and emphasized that you knew who I am."

"I thought we were finally getting to that same place where we'd know for certain that this friendship we share—this relationship—is for keeps. A place where we both would no longer need to pretend. But something changed. You pulled away. I think you thought it wasn't obvious, but I know you too well. I know that you thought I wouldn't notice. It was never anything too obvious to everyone else—except me. Where you used to place a hand on my back when we walked, you clasped your hands together. You used to give me a hug for the silliest of reasons. You used to sit close beside me. You used to sit beside me."

"What happened, Jane? What changed? Why did you leave? I know I said a lot of things differently, encouraged you to a point, but I thought you understood? I thought you knew me?"

 _Maura wipes her tears away with one hand while the other holds on tightly to the hand laying limp against the starched white of the hospital bedding._

"I thought you left so that you'd be safer. It was the only bright spot in your decision back then, you know? But I let you go because I thought at least I would never have to spend another minute waiting by your bed, waiting for you to wake up, _hoping_ for you to wake up."

"I thought a lot of things, Jane and you've shot most of what I thought I already knew to hell. I suppose if you were awake you'd tease me for guessing. All this time I told you I never guessed and here I am confessing that I more or less spent a huge amount of time in my life, thinking, assuming, guessing."

"More than ever, you are the ultimate reason why I never guess. Why I shouldn't. Because I hardly ever get to guess right."

"I thought we'd be in a relationship at least by now. I thought I'd be the happiest I've ever been. I thought you would be too."

"Much as I'm wrong, Jane… I want you to know I'm still here. And I always will be until you tell me to leave. I'm waiting."

 _They said she died of a broken heart the day before they pulled the plug.  
Her last thoughts—her last word—was of her friend who lay on that hospital bed.  
That girl who kept on sleeping though, she must have sensed the loss of her presence.  
Because others said her brainwaves died, just moments after her friend's heart left her._

-x-x-x-x-x-

AN: That's right. I went there.


	27. No

AN: This came out as a product of "one of those nights." I'm not sure how trigger warnings work exactly, but to play it safe, I think this one calls for it.

* * *

Contrary to how movies would portray such a scene, to how books would use words to paint the image immortal, reliving the memory still stunned Maura.

Even if the doctor in her argued that she knew better.

She had come across the topic numerous times.

She had experienced it even a few times during her rotation.

She even expected a level of it from her best friend Jane.

But a huge part of her still rebelled at the idea that _she should have known._

 _She should have seen the signs._

 _She should have foreseen it._

But it was almost like any other day.

The sun was shining. They had successfully closed another case just recently and things have been fairly quiet on the BPD front since then.

It was the perfect time for their usual morning run.

Despite Jane's begging off the night before, Maura felt compelled to coerce her best friend and argue if need be that she could use a morning rush that only running could give her—no matter how much Jane might argue that all she needed for a boost was caffeine.

Understanding that Jane might still be wallowing in bed, Maura took out her keys to Jane's apartment.

As a peace offering for the likely intrusion at what Jane liked to dub "too-early-fuckin'-o-clock," Maura balanced a coffee tray in one hand while the other tried to open the door with the other.

Looking back, Maura distinctly remembered that it was bright.

She belatedly even noted that the place was as clean and as immaculate as she'd ever seen Jane's apartment before. The brightest of Jane's light fixtures were lit up.

And as Maura instinctively took a step towards the kitchen even before she had fully opened the door, she spied that the curtains were drawn apart, lending even further to the brightness of the room.

Until her eyes caught the slightest shift in their periphery and her gaze snapped towards the couch—where the sight that greeted her caused her to nearly lose her grip on both keys and tray.

Jane was seated on the couch, her back ramrod straight.

A glass of water placed atop the coffee table. Maura even grimly noted the detail that Jane had bothered with a coaster. An old gift.

But what ultimately took Maura aback was the fact that Jane had a tight grip on her gun.

And that the movement that good doctor's eyes caught was that of Jane slowly bringing the gun up. Slowly.

And with a sickening realization, Maura knew that it was a movement that Jane meant to aim at her own head.

In a split second, all Maura could do was emit a strangled cry mixed with one word, "No."

She's not sure if it would startle Jane into firing accidentally.

She's not even sure if it's enough.

But Maura had to do something.

Because this isn't how their day was supposed to start.

And Maura couldn't let this be how their story ends.

Not on a bright sunny day. Not when all the clichés called for a setting that was bleak, dark and messy.

No. Not today.

"No."

* * *

AN2: For all those times I hoped for someone to walk in and tell me "No." My apologies if this chapter took an entirely different turn.


	28. Story

AN: Not necessary to read beforehand, but do note that this one can be considered as part of my other story "Little Do You Know." And in a way, serves as a sneak peek as well for said story's next chapter.

Maybe it's not that far out of the realm of possibility for Jane to be part of Maura's book, right?

* * *

 _"Tell us, Dr. Isles, what inspired you to write such a moving piece?"_

 _The man at the head of the table has an earnest and excited smile, and if circumstances were different, Maura knows she would be in the midst of a lengthy "spew of words" as Jane sometimes referred to her more…passionate responses._

 _She looks around at the other people in the other room. Aside from head of editorial, a representative of the legal head was also present. The man who presented the troubling question was a significant name in the board of publishers. According to him, her work had caught his eye and, in turn, his attention. If she understood correctly, Mr. Bench is the primary force behind Gates Publishing's persistent courtship of her signature._

 _A man in his fifties, Mr. Bench—or Paul, as he insisted the doctor refer to him—may very well be what the company precisely stood for. Clean cut, tailored but non-extravagant suit, jovial demeanor and a warm but firm grip, Maura observed when they shook hands._

 _Honest, loyal, and simple. Maura's research into the company and its people told her that Gates Publishing cared more about the final product and their creators than actual profits. The founder—Paul's predecessor and father—was a self-made man and a self-admitted frustrated author. Interviews of the late CEO had the senior Bench often making fun of himself, that as much as he loved writing, it was an unrequited love. What he couldn't do for himself, he offered to do for other authors and would-be writers. He swore to stand by what was great writing and potential literary masterpieces rather than be consumed by potential profits._

 _It appeared that Gates Publishing, at first glance, was a small and unassuming publishing house. But their list of published works spoke for itself. Few as they may seem for a company in their industry, their yield of literature spent a great amount of time in bestseller's lists and consequently turned a handsome profit for the company that allowed them to continue and do what they do best: work for the love of the craft._

 _Hence, as Paul explained in person, he was invested in the story she had given them a glimpse of and it was much evident he wanted more. And he wanted to share the gem he'd found with the rest of the world._

 _The head of editorial, a striking brunette clad in a simple but flattering pair of grey slacks and white blouse tilts her head to the side and softly cuts in, "My apologies if the question is of a personal nature, Doctor."_

 _This seems to jolt Mr. Bench to sudden awareness and his smile dims, but persists, "My apologies if I've overstepped, Dr. Isles."_

 _This in turn snaps the doctor to the present. She shakes her head slightly and with a small smile finally responds in a near-shy manner. Maura tries to keep in mind what Jane told her before: "give them a chance."_

 _"In a way, yes, it is personal. I…I was inspired by someone." Her lengthy pause causes the other woman in the room to ask "Is the protagonist molded after her?"_

 _Maura grins at the question, "Not quite. In a way there's a bit of her written in…and a bit of me."_

 _The other man who has remained quiet for most of the meeting finally pipes in, "Pardon me for clarifying, Dr. Isles, but your character…I guess…I wonder how or where you figure into your protagonist?" He is sheepish and flushed for asking. Mr. Bench's face pinches in a frown as the implication of his colleague's question is most apparent._

 _But the pathologist doesn't take offense. She knows what he means, and she understands._

 _She shrugs in a casual and offhand manner she's inherited some time ago from Jane._

 _"What you've garnered from what I've delivered is—I should say—a_ raw _version of how I've always seen her. She has her faults, her vices, her sins—she's far from pure. But where **I** come in, is when she's at her vulnerable. I'm there when she's at peace, when she can be still, when she sleeps soundly. My protagonist is not just molder after my…inspiration."_

 _Maura meets their gaze head on as she continues, "She's molded after **us** when we're together."_

 _Maura's smile widens a fraction, but her eyes are caught in a memory and not in the present as she finishes, "I suppose you can say that…it's **our** story."_

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading.


	29. Logic

AN: This is another attempt at getting back on the writing horse. My apologies to those waiting for me to continue _Little Do You Know_. I'm sort of stuck in the middle of the latest chapter. I hope this will entertain you folks for a bit as I'm exercising those writing muscles to get back into the groove of spinning a story.

* * *

"Jane, please." Maura's warning tone is more audible this time compared to her earlier whisper of her best friend's name, along with a passing touch of her arm to redirect Jane's attention.

"You got something to say, Jeffries, say it to my face," Jane all but snarls.

Jeffries laughs until a glance to his side allows him to see that some of his earlier companions have taken a step back. He looks back at the women in front of him and suddenly wonders if his penchant for using a certain kind of humor to gain popularity is worth this scene.

A sweeping glance of the café has most people either frowning in his direction or smirking. And he's not entirely confident the smirk is in his favor.

His supposed pals Jake and Mark were laughing along with him earlier about Rizzoli and the Chief ME probably being a lesbian couple, the way those two were always joined at the hip. They were laughing pretty hard that he felt brave to continue on despite the arrival of their topic of conversation, whom also happened to pass right by where they stood.

He could tell the doc overheard, as a glance showed how her shoulders stiffened in response.

But she continued walking on so he felt fine also continuing with his "spiel" until he realized his audience's attention was no longer on him. Turning around brought him to realize he is standing about a foot from a pissed off Jane Rizzoli.

"You can say whatever the hell you want about me, but you don't EVER drag my best friend along with that kind of shit."

The doc whispers something at the same time she lays a hand on the brunette's shoulder, which for some reason makes him open his mouth further by trying to mix the word "whipped" with a cough.

To be fair, no one warned him what Rizzoli being all up in your face was like.

The look in her eyes certainly made him feel…worried, to say the least.

"Jane, you—" Maura tries one more time but Jane shrugs her hand off and—if it was entirely possible—stepped even closer to the man who now seemed frozen.

The doctor notes that the other two men seem to be doing a fairly good job of easing out of Jane's periphery slowly.

She sighs.

She's familiar with Jake Gomez and Mark Carter. Jane has had the chance to "exchange pleasantries" with them before over pretty much the same topic: Maura. Of course the word "pleasantries" would be a form of sarcasm, considering how the entire thing ended with her being able to practice her medical profession on live patients.

Yes. Plural.

To be fair, she finds herself quite amazed at how her best friend seems easily able to tread the fine line between rules and regulation. The taunting and initial heated exchange somehow ended up with a challenge via a basketball match, which seemed to have placed Jane in a very good mood afterwards.

Although after witnessing said match, Maura was loathed to even call it basketball. Though Frankie was playing alongside Jane, two against two, the ME was quick and adept to catch the slight amount of fear on the younger Rizzoli's face a few times whenever Jane came charging from the other side of the court.

Maura glances at her watch.

"Jane!"

Jane huffs and spares a glance towards her just in time to catch the blonde haired woman lowering her wrist from checking the time.

"If you've got somewhere to be, Maur, I ain't stopping you." She turns back towards her quarry, who finally seems to be breathing and gearing up like the idiot he was to open his mouth further.

"We _both_ have somewhere to be, Jane. And if memory serves me right—which you know it does—if you don't stop this right now, you're going to be faced with at least an afternoon's worth of paperwork. Maybe even until after hours."

Jane wants to ignore her but she can't help but stop and turn back towards the other woman.

"What paperwork?"

"If you allow this to escalate further, in the midst of this establishment by the way, someone could file a report."

"Nothing's going to happen _here_ ," Jane hisses.

Jeffries eyes widen at the implication.

"Even so, if you don't move your ass right now towards that elevator, you are going to miss asking Sergeant Korsak's help for preparing for that deposition."

"I can call him."

"And even if you get him to help in time, you must remember that if you fail to pass your overdue papers by tonight—"

"The only batch I've got left isn't due till the day after tomorrow." Jane proudly cuts her off.

Maura arches an eyebrow as she barely shoots the stunned man to their side a glance, taking the opportunity of distraction to grab Jane by the arm and start walking towards the elevator.

"True. But surely you must remember that the forms related to your batch have newer versions…"

The look on Jane's face finally seems to melt to comprehension—and worry.

"…newer versions with an annex that are to take effect tomorrow."

"Sonofa—"

"Language, Jane."

"I thought that was next week!"

"You said that last week," Maura deadpans as she pushes the button to call for the elevator.

Jane shoots her a glare.

"And we all know how much you love paperwork, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane snatches her arm back as she grunts, "Lovin' your tone there, Maura."

"You have to admit you can be quite the character when you're swamped with forms to fill out."

Roll of the eyes.

"I'm not that bad. I can deal with paperwork. I don't like 'em, but I do just fine if I have to," Jane grumbles.

"You may do just fine, but it's the people around you who have to deal, Jane."

Elevator doors open.

"Hey! Did Korsak say something? Or was it Frankie?"

Maura seems to ignore her as she steps in first, with Jane hurrying behind her.

This is eerily beginning to remind Jane of that time she called Maura a "whiny pain in the ass."

"You made Carson cry." Maura states it much like how she states cause of death after a full autopsy.

Jane shoots a glare at the person who was about to follow after them.

"He was being annoying!" She jabs at the button for her floor.

"He was just trying to empty your wastebasket, which was his job, by the way."

"And don't get me started on Janet!" Maura remembers to add.

"Officer Clings-a-Lot?" Jane huffs.

"Jane!" Maura's tone is admonishing.

Jane mutters, "Someone should school that woman on personal space."

Maura smirks.

"She was just trying to get your attention to ask you out on a date."

Jane's (loud) response was thankfully muffled as the doors finally closed on the two women.

Although people on each floor waiting for the lift could've sworn they heard definite shouting from within.

* * *

AN2: To the get-well wishers, thank you. To all who took the time to pen a review, especially the ones who remark on each significant chapter that they like...thank you. Your reviews do mean a lot. Thanks.


	30. Who knew

AN: My first serious attempt at a "what if" scenario based off of season 2's finale. This will be a two shot kind of offering. (I hope. *fingers crossed*)

* * *

Who knew?

Who knew that an hour past midnight, in a smoky bar well out of the way and in the middle of a lull from the band, she'd lay her eyes on someone she thought she'd never see again.

Not since _she_ all but kicked her out of _her_ life.

Who knew…?

…that a week after shooting Doyle, Maura simply told her to stop calling.

So she did.

Who knew…?

…that after another week, Maura said she was accompanying her mother to recuperate out of the country.

Who knew…?

…that two months would pass without a single word before she had to hear from Cavanaugh that Dr. Maura Isles had resigned as Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Who knew…?

…that after half a year since the incident, Jane was done being sad and preferred to wallow in anger. Some nights, she walked the line between bitterness and sadness.

Who knew…?

…that a year to the date, she'd see someone tag her former best friend online, congratulating _her_ on her engagement.

To a woman.

A fellow doctor.

Socialite just like her.

Someone befitting an engagement to an Isles.

A year and a half to date, it seems Jane was simply the last to know as apparently evident in that she was well taken aback in the fact that Maura was even in the same time zone as her.

A hand on her shoulder jars Jane back to the present and she turns to see the woman she came in with tonight.

"Hey." There's a smile on her face, but the hint of concern is present. "Called you twice. You didn't hear me?"

Jane shrugs, and with more force than she thought she'd ever need at this point after so much time has passed, she takes the few steps necessary to start taking her away from Maura.

"Yeah. Sorry." She croaks and clears her throat.

"I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Who?" Her companion cranes her neck slightly to the side to see for herself, but Jane sidesteps and tugs on her hand.

"Turns out I was mistaken." Jane shrugs.

The BPD detective's companion remains silent and simply smiles in response as she allows Jane to lead her away.

But not before she catches the eye of a strange blonde woman by the bar.

A blonde woman whose frown seems to have deepened the moment Jane took her hand.

x-x-x-x-x

Kate shuts the trunk close and shortens the distance between the two of them.

"Don't be a stranger, Rizzoli." She grins as she hugs the Italian woman.

Jane rolls her eyes, but returns the hug.

They linger longer than they should in each other's arms, but mostly due to the feeling of gratefulness that Jane's hesitant to verbalize.

When Kate pulls away, "If you want, you could always give New York a try. I promise I won't make fun of your Red Sox."

Roll of eyes is all that she gets before Jane's gaze turns serious and, dare she say it, quite adorably begins to shuffle on her feet like a kid who's too shy to say something.

"What is it?"

A huff.

"Just thanks. For everything."

Kate beams. "Nothing you wouldn't have done for me. This was just the break I think I needed. And hey—" she places a hand on her forearm, "—if you need more time, if you need a 'reprieve', you know you could come to me. Any time."

Jane sighs and shrugs. After last night, she's seriously considering her friend's offer.

Both women lean their back towards the side of the car.

It's something she's come to appreciate with Kate. She knows when to leave Jane to her silence.

 _Like Maura used to_.

 _Shit._

She pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Hey."

A comforting hand goes to lightly ruffle the hair at her nape and Jane finds herself willingly leaning towards the other woman.

"I thought I was done. I really thought I was okay." Her voice is slightly muffled, but Kate hears her friend perfectly.

A beat passes before Kate comes to a decision.

"Come with me."

Jane's head lifts to meet her sure gaze with her own confused one.

"What?"

"You need a break," Kate shrugs "and I think this'll be the perfect getaway."

Perhaps it stands as testament to her friend's state of mind and heart when the expected Rizzoli pride and stubbornness does not make an appearance and that Jane seems to seriously consider her offer.

 _It's serious_ , Kate tries to keep her gaze calm and un-assessing.

Jane needs a friend, not a fellow cop.

"Okay."

x-x-x-x-x

The lights in her apartment are muted.

Jane never found a reason to remedy the scenario. Jane figures it fit her mood since…since she left.

Had Maura been around…

 _This light isn't conducive to reading, Jane._

 _How do you even find anything in this place, Jane?_

But at least it isn't messy.

The first couple of weeks after the "fallout," as Jane's dubbed it in her mind, her apartment was the epitome of her own mind. Chaos.

When she realized Maura wasn't coming back, Jane somehow found it in herself to start picking both literal and metaphorical pieces of herself back together. No doctor was going to do it for her.

When anger became her go-to emotion, Jane took it as the drive she needed to prove to herself and everyone else that she was fine before Maura Isles ever came into her life, so she was going to be just fine without her. Better, even.

Now, as Jane's packing the items she'll need on this last-minute trip, she takes a slow careful look around her place.

It's clean. It's organized. A bit dark, but livable.

It's lifeless, Jane concludes.

She sighs.

She seriously needs to let her go. _She_ didn't want her. _She_ just left. _She_ discarded her like their friendship was worth nothing.

Jane's been living just fine without her former best friend. She's closing cases left and right like no one else's business. She's considering taking the Sergeant exam. If she passes, she'd be breaking another record as the youngest. Her inter-agency skills recently garnered recognition and now she's seriously considering a number of positions across different states. She helped solve a federal case by coming across an integral clue she deciphered coincidentally on her own. She apprehended an international fugitive with a tackle that went viral online thanks to a number of civilian onlookers.

It's like with Maura gone, all of the possibilities and all sorts of opportunities are out there waiting for her to come and grab it.

But it's all wrong at the same time.

She's forgotten what kale tastes like.

She doesn't quite remember anymore how to cook that eggplant dish Maura said was her favorite.

She no longer wakes up early on Sunday mornings. She doesn't have to follow the Sunday routine of jog, brunch, shopping, late lunch, errands, then Rizzoli dinner.

She only has to jog, eat, run her errands or laze about until it's time to make an appearance at family dinner.

She's learned to stop looking at the place her mother insists on keeping at the dinner table for Maura.

It's all wrong.

It's like everything's upside down and she's still waiting for the world to go back upright.

With a huff, Jane angrily zips her bag close and strides toward her front door, turning off the lights as she goes.

Kate's offer may just be what she needs.

After all, she's never taken a vacation since _that_ day.

Time away may even be the perfect prelude to some decisions she's been considering.

Her phone rings and Jane answers without looking at the caller ID as she fumbles with her keys and bag with one hand.

"Hey, Kate. I'm done packing. I'll be there in about ten minutes or so."

Silence.

"Kate?" Jane repeats to no response. She turns to look at the ID but registers an unknown number.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Jane is in the middle of ensuring she has her passport and wallet when she finally hears a voice.

"Hello, Jane."

With a thud, Jane's bag falls to the ground.

The sound it emits is almost as heavy and reverberating as that of her heartbeat upon recognizing the voice. But before she can even fathom the reality of who is on the other end of the line, a timid knock on her door surprises her further, causing Jane to go for a gun at her side that she's actually hidden in her safe instead.

The somewhat tiny voice from her phone travels through her ear at the same time as the voice quite muffled from the other side of the door travels in similar fashion to reach the interior of her apartment.

"I'm here."

The phone clatters to the ground.

* * *

AN2: I'm not done with "Little Do You Know." But this came out of nowhere and I figured that if I followed through with this, perhaps the muse would be kinder with following up much quicker with LDYK.


End file.
